In Silence
by BC24
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries, but it is a Densi story it involves a new case, jokes, bickering, you know. I tried to keep it close to the series. Another detail, I'm not an english national, so... I hope you like and I hope it doesn't have many mistakes :) Please, tell me what you think. I DO NOT OWN ANY NCIS: LOS ANGELES CHARACTERS OR RIGHTS
1. Chapter I - Envy

So, as some people found it confusing to read, due to the format, I decided to change it to a "normal" one. Please tell me what you think! ^_^ And if like it, tell me what is your favorite part :) Anyway, thank you very much for the reviews so far.

**I**

**Envy**

Like every day, they were all at the NCIS Headquarters. Some – Eric and Nell, the "Dynamic Duo" – were in the Operations room, sitting down on their chairs, next to each other and working on their computers, as others – Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks – "The Fantastic Four", were at the bullpen talking and arguing about everything and nothing. Silly things with no importance.

Maybe Deeks would say something to tease and provoke Kensi and then she would punch him with no mercy at all, or perhaps Callen and Sam would choose to make fun of Deeks and after a while Kensi would join them, but everything looked normal.

However, this "usualness" was interrupted by a very familiar whistle coming from upstairs.

"Dear agents, the crime world awaits you." – Eric warned them all before turning around and going back to Ops, to his comfortable chair, next to Nell's.

They all looked at each others' faces and crossed smiles while they were making their ways right up stairs, to the Ops room, as Eric whistled them to. As the team entered, Nell started briefing them.

"Trent Turner was killed today while he was driving in downtown LA." – She quickly informed them with her usual professionalism – "A nearby traffic camera got a piece of the action, when his car exploded with him inside it." – Then, young Ms. Jones taped some keys on the computer and played the video footage of the explosion on the big screen so everyone in the room could watch.

"What do you think?" – It was the question Kensi asked to her team mates, as soon as the video had come to an end. She had already focused her mind on the case.

"It was probably remotely activated." – Sam's experience spoke, almost by itself – "Otherwise, it would have exploded as soon as he turned on the car or stepped his foot on the accelerator." – He explained, after Deeks raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever it was they wanted him extra dead and burnt to ashes." – Deeks though out loud. Perhaps too loud. And with his arms crossed and shaking his head, the operation leader made his point.

"These guys were not kidding."

"These guys were pros." – Callen's partner promptly exclaimed, as the look on his face grew serious, which made G speak up, with curiousness.

"What did Turner have that was so special?"

Eric started the explanation and pulled up Trent Turner's ID card, driver's license and other documents related.

"The answer to that, my friends, would be privileged access to classified information. Turner was a Naval Intelligence Analyst." – Every face in there got slightly surprised when hearing this – "His last phone call was made a couple of hours before the explosion to this guy." – He made a photo of a man appear on the screen – "Meet Glenn Stuart. He is also a Naval Intelligence Analyst and he's Turner's co-worker. But it gets worse; 20 minutes before he died he was supposed to meet with his 20 year old sister, Katherine Turner. She texted him but due to obvious reasons he never got there."

"And his sister doesn't know he's dead?" – The blonde man inquired as he uncrossed his arms and rested his elbows on the central island.

"No, and she's been trying to contact him." – It was the only answer he got from the one who shares the same surfing habits as he does.

They all looked very thoughtful and Nell, after finishing her analyzes over Trent Turner's documents, files and data, spoke to the rest of the group.

"Turner also sent several encrypted files to his secure account some hours before the explosion. Now, the curious thing is that his boss, Jeremy Hudson" – Eric brought up a photo of him – "Accessed said account and tried to open them, from his computer at work."

"What's in those files?" – Kensi asked suddenly.

"We don't know yet, but we're still trying."

"Must be something valuable." – Said the detective after changing his attention to his partner, who had brought up the subject.

"And it's probably what got him killed." – The older agent agreed while leaning against the central island, in the middle of Ops.

After being quiet for a while, thinking enigmatically, Callen, who was staring at nothing, finally realized they needed more information. So, he turned around to face the team.

"We're gonna need to talk to his boss and the co-worker."

"Actually, that's gonna be a little difficult, at least his boss." – Eric's fast response made him raise his eyebrows. – "He vanished." – The Intelligence Analyst continued. – "Hudson has been nowhere to be found since he left and was last seen in- guess where."

"Downtown LA?" – Kensi and Deeks spoke at the same time and by their faces, it was clearly something they didn't plan.

"Oh, congratulations." – Nell said as both, she and Eric, smiled and exchanged a look.

"And the first prize goes to Kensi and Deeks. You might want to share." – The computer guy's comment made the detective and his badass partner grin and suppress a smile, respectively.

"He probably has something to hide." – Sam interrupted this soft atmosphere with his serious voice, though he wouldn't mind staying there just having fun with them. None of them would.

"Wait, Turner knew something important." – That was the sentence that started G's reasoning.

"And Stuart was the last person he talked to." – Continued Deeks, who seriously wouldn't mind staying there having fun with them, but especially with his partner, his favorite person on Earth; Kensi Blye.

"So, maybe Turner told Stuart about whatever this information was." – She said after hearing the other team members' ideas.

"Which was probably related to Hudson." – Callen kept reasoning while moving closer to the island and resting his hands on it.

"Maybe Hudson didn't want anyone else to know about that and hired someone to kill him." – Sam said. And all of them stayed in silence for brief seconds in sign of agreement. It seemed the most probable hypothesis.

"And now he's missing." – Deeks said to the air, though it kind of drove Kensi to think.

"And if Stuart knows about the files…" - She interrupted herself.

"That makes him a possible target." – Slightly frowning, he finished her reasoning and she made a simple nod.

"You know what that means." – Seriousness and preoccupation lurked in G's voice.

"Means they're gonna kill him too."

This said, Callen got into the Operations leader character and gave them instructions.

"Ok, Kensi, Deeks, talk to his sister. See what you can get."

"Got it."

"Done." – Both answered quickly and were now making their ways outside, while G was speaking to the young geniuses.

"Eric, keep trying to open those files and, Nell, see if you can find Hudson"

"_No problemo_."

"Ok."

"Sam and I will talk to Stuart. At least I hope so." – These were Callen's last words before turning around and going downstairs with Sam.

The "Dynamic Duo" kept working in the Ops room, trying to get more information to help the team, while the agents made their ways to their cars.

As it was usual, Kensi and Deeks took her car, Sam and Callen took the Challenger. These ones went into Glenn Stuart's house direction and the first two drove in order to meet with Katherine Turner, the victim's sister.

As she was driving, Deeks was trying to think on a subject to talk about because silence definitely didn't exist on that guy's dictionary; meanwhile, she yawned and he looked at her, wondering why she looked so tired and slightly in a bad mood.

"So, uh… Where did you go last night?" – He was trying to be subtle. Deeks thought that maybe she wouldn't understand his play.

"It's none of your- wait, what makes you think I went anywhere?"

"Well, you arrived with your sunglasses on this morning, which means you're sensitive to sun today, and you're yawning. Two signs indicating you didn't get enough sleep, which might mean you went to bed late, and knowing you, Kensalina, that must mean you went somewhere."

"Or maybe it's a wild guess."

"A wild guess you just confirmed?"

When she heard this question, her reaction was to simply roll her eyes, sigh and not give him any kind of answer.

"What?"

"Nothing." – Kensi said, suppressing a smile.

"Look, I'm a detective, Kens, I detect." – This made her raise an eyebrow, suspiciously. – "What- Kensi's private time-"

"Should stay that way, Deeks." – She interrupted him. Now, he was starting to annoy her – "That's why it's called private."

"So I am right. You did go somewhere."

"Still none of your business, Sherlock."

"Oh!" – He exclaimed, with that grin of his' spread across his face – "Elementary, my dear Watson, because we're partners."

"And…?"

"And I should know where my partner goes, you know, for safety measures."

"Safety measures?" – Kensi couldn't help but chuckle. She sensed there was a subliminal message hidden somewhere in those said "safety measures", but didn't make a big deal about it, though.

"Yes, safety measures. Why all the shock? I'm just trying to be-"

"Deeks." – His partner cut him off and pointed outside the car. – "Focus."

He was so concentrated in their conversation that he hadn't realized yet that Kensi had already parked the car near Turner's sister's house. They got out of the car and were going towards the entrance door.

"Come on, why don't you just tell me?" – Deeks' curiousness and jealousy spoke again.

"Because."

"What-"

"I don't see why you need to know."

"I told you, Fern, saf-"

"Safety measures. I got it, Deeks."

He remained in silence for a moment, waiting for her to say something, but she didn't, which actually was exactly what he was expecting her to do.

"So…?"

"What?"

"You're not gonna tell me, are you?"

"Wasn't planning on that, I got to be honest."

"Ok, whatever, fine. Then you'll be in the dark about where your stunning partner went last night and how it ended up like the greatest night ever. Just FYI, better than any night you ever had. In fact, better than any night you'll ever have in your lifetime, Watson." – He said with a smirk, which made her look at him, frowning, but curious and though she tried not to show him that, it was useless because he already knew that look. – "No, no, no, no, Kensi. Don't look at me like that. Quid Pro Quo. You know what that means?"

"Means I don't want to know where you went last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Did I mention it involved techno music and, let me see, one of the fastest cars in the world?" - As soon as he finished the sentence, Kensi stopped in front of him, dying of curiosity; her hands were on her waist.

"Alright, Deeks, start talking."

He really knows her too well and already knows exactly how to persuade her to talk, doesn't matter what the subject is. Deeks raised his eyebrows, which made Kensi sigh like giving up the fight.

"Fine. I went to the cinema with my mom and the movie ended really late; 10 after 2. And then, take her home and go home… Make it 3 a.m."

"Oh, uau… " – This was not the answer he was expecting, at all. He kind of was expecting her to tell him about some guy and a date that probably went bad (knowing Kensi's historical) or maybe even about another house plant she killed. How can't she do such an easy thing as having a simple plant at home? Well, then again, her house looks like the Third World War mixed with the two first ones, so that may explain why a plant survives in the "death valley" but doesn't survive in Blye's house. Anyway, Deeks was expecting everything, but not this and he surely needs to get control over that weird mind of his'.

"Now, where did you go, Holmes?" – Kensi asked him while they resumed their pace into the entrance direction.

"Ok, this is kind of embarrassing now. I actually didn't go anywhere. I was just using my powerful talents and skills of persuasion and deduction."

She tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help it, it's almost an impossible mission; Kensi chuckled and Deeks grinned, watching her.

"In fact, I stayed home all night with a very pleasant and awesome guest, by the way."

"Eew!" – She frowned.

"I was talking about Monty! What were you thinking? Look, just because I like to flirt doesn't mean-"

"Heads up."

They were in front of the door and Kensi just noticed something. Small blood stains on the door-handle.

Both of them took out their weapons, carefully; Deeks kicked the door so to open it and they entered Katherine Turner's house together, at the same time.

"Federal agents!"

No one was there at the first sight; Kensi and Deeks split up and went different ways in order to search the residence. After a while and after realizing there was really no one in there, Kensi put her Sig back at the back of her jeans.

"Clear."

"Hey, Kens."

She walked quickly into the part of the house he was in.

"So much for talking." – These were the only words Deeks could manage to say in that moment, though, his comment was unnecessary.

It was Katherine Turner. She was lying on the floor, with a lot of blood around her, and with what appeared to be bruises and scars all over her body.

"She was beaten to death. Recently." – The female agent stated.

"Yeah, and probably tortured."

"So, maybe she knew about the files."

"Or maybe she didn't and they just thought she did because she was Turner's sister."

Kensi made a simple nod, though, she was still reasoning, trying to understand the motives that could have brought that poor woman to this situation.

"So, Turner gets killed because he knows something."

"Then Hudson is missing and now the sister dies too." – The blonde man continued.

"So, either Stuart is the next to kill because he was the last person Turner talked to, and Hudson is really behind all this…"

"Or they can both be targets and they already killed Hudson. And that's why he's missing."

"Ok, I'll call Eric."

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed the Ops number. On the other side, Nell and Eric answered and she automatically put it on speaker.

"Go, Kensi." – Quickly, Eric's voice was heard.

"Eric, Katherine is dead."

"And it looks like she was tortured." – Said the detective while analyzing the body.

"Can you search for any surveillance cameras in the area? Maybe from one or two hours ago."

"Ok, already searching."

He did his magic and pulled up the video footage from a nearby traffic camera, of approximately one hour ago. Then, both started to look for someone that could have entered the house and after a while they noticed one person leaving the residence.

"And we got a winner." – The female analyst spoke up. Eric zoomed it. Nell started a facial recognition search and brief moments later the computer found a match. – "Alright, your mystery man is Ahmad Jaheed."

"He's an Afghani national. And for the looks of it, not a very smart one."

"Doesn't make sense." – Nell thought out loud, while watching the tape with Eric – "He entered the house using the back door but then left by the front. Forty five minutes ago."

"Well, that explains the blood on the door-handle." – Deeks was talking in a lower tone of voice, only for Kensi to listen.

"What is a guy like him doing in Los Angeles?"

"I can't really answer that, but I think the fact he's done several jobs for Al-Qaeda already gives you sort of an idea, though." – Eric told them, as he was reading some files.

"He came from Afghanistan to the United States three days ago." – Explained the Tech guy's partner while analyzing his credit card and bank activities – "He's been staying in different hotels almost every hour. And by "hotels" I mean the most expensive ones in LA."

"Wait a second." – Said Eric, noticing something odd. "A money transference was made into one of his bank accounts around the time Turner died and another one- oh, guess when, guys."

"Forty five minutes ago." – The two partners said at the same time, looking at each other.

"Eric, can you find out who made the transferences?" – Asked Deeks.

"On it."

"Any sign of Hudson yet?" – Inquired Kensi.

"No, sorry. Still looking." – Nell responded, slightly frustrated.

"Ok, thanks guys."

Kensi hung up the phone and kept it in her pocket. After that, they got out of there and went back to her car.

While she drove to the boatshed, Deeks called Callen and Sam, who were on their way to Stuart's house, to tell them about what he and Kensi discovered.

"I got to tell you, Sam, I don't like the sounds of this."

"This is bad, G."

"You think Hudson is paying Jaheed?"

"Maybe. But like Kensi and Deeks said, he could also be dead by now."

"If that's the case, who would kill Turner, Turner's sister and Hudson? And who would hire an Afghani working for Al-Qaeda to do that?"

"Maybe they are being helped by someone who knew Turner and knew about the files."

"So, then, the files must be something they wanted. Something they could use against the US, like classified information. American agents, tactical strategies- everything we've got on Afghanistan soil."

"Turner found out someone was trying to help the terrorists with American intelligence…"

"And encrypted the files so he or she couldn't access them." – Callen finished Sam's reasoning.

"He obviously found out who the traitor was."

"The traitor kills him before he denounces him. Kills his sister for precaution."

"And if we're right, the chances of we finding Stuart still alive are very few."

"Let's hope for the best."

Sam parked the car in front of Glenn Stuart's house. Both got out and went towards the door.

When they got close enough, they realized it was unlocked. Callen looked at Sam and Sam looked at Callen, using that 'eye language'. They silently and slowly took out their guns and got ready.

After that, Callen made sign for Sam to open the door, which he did, and the two partners entered the house.

There was a man inside and as they entered he turned around to face them with his hands up.

"You alone?" – Callen asked, realizing he was not the dangerous type of man.

The man nodded immediately. He was so nervous that words couldn't get out of his mouth.

Callen lowered his weapon while Sam saved his own. – "Glenn Stuart?" – The agent asked, approaching him.

"Y- yes, that's me." – Scared, the man answered. – "Who-who are you?" – He stammered with fear.

"We're federal agents." – Sam showed Stuart his badge and talked slowly and low so the man could calm down.

"You're cops?"

"NCIS. And you need to come with us." – Exclaimed G., serious.

Without losing more time, they took him into the boathouse, where Kensi and Deeks already were, waiting for them.

As the two agents and the man arrived they went immediately into the interrogation room, while the other two partners watched it on the plasma TV screen.

Callen was sitting in front of Glenn Stuart; Sam was leaning against the wall.

"You know Trent Turner?" – Callen started the interrogation, with his special and own way.

"Yes, we are co-workers and best friends. We've known each other for several years. Is he in trouble?"

Callen exchanged a look with his partner and then looked back at Stuart.

"Sorry to have to deliver bad news, but your friend was killed today." – G continued.

"What? Trent is dead?! Oh, my Gosh!" – The man exclaimed, narrowing his eyes.

"We're sorry for your loss. But we need your help to catch the guys who did this. Can you tell if Turner was acting weird lately or something?"

"Well… " – He tried to calm down and speak to the agents. – "He was, as a matter of fact. Always quiet and… Sort of paranoid."

"Paranoid?" – Callen raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Would you mind to explain?" – Said Sam. Although he knew it hurts they needed all the details.

"I guess he was working on something, you know. Something secret. He didn't tell anyone about that. Not even our boss."

"But he did tell his best friend, didn't he?" – Callen's question made the man stay in silence for some moments without giving any kind of answer.

"Glenn…" – The older agent said with a touch of warning in his voice.

"Alright." – Stuart sighed. – "True. But he didn't exactly tell me. He just called me today saying he found out someone in the company was trying to access some files. Classified information about American missions and agents related to Al-Qaeda, in Afghanistan. Listen, I don't have those files, I swear. I just know he did something to them, to keep them safe."

"Did he say any name?" – Inquired Sam while approaching the table.

"I asked him about that, but when I did he started to say he had to do something first. Then, he hung up the phone and, so, I never got to know."

"Well, we know Turner encrypted the files to his secure account." – The Operation leader spoke up. – "And in the moment he did…" – He interrupted himself so his partner could finish the sentence.

"Your boss tried to open them from his computer at work."

"Hudson?!"

"Precisely. Do you think your boss is responsible for his death?" – G continued.

"No, I- I- I don't know, I have no idea, I- I mean…" – Glenn Stuart was stammering too much. Sam raised his eyebrows, because he was sure the man in front of them was hiding something.

"Trent never trusted Hudson." – Stuart finally confessed. – "And they never got along, since his first day in the company. They used to argue, you know, a lot. Trent used to tell him that he was not doing his job right and that he was doing no good for the company. And you know what, he was right, in my opinion."

"You think Hudson would become a traitor and kill everyone who might knew about his involvement with the terrorists?" – Sam asked.

"Wait, what do you mean with "everyone"?" – The man was starting to get confused with this whole story.

Callen opened a folder and showed him a photo of Trent Turner's sister that Kensi and Deeks took when they went to her house.

"Your best friend's sister was tortured and beaten to death by the same guy who made Trent's car blow up." – Callen told him, thinking that maybe now he would say everything he might knew. – "You think this is Hudson's doing?"

"I'm not sure, I mean, they were different and they fought a lot, but I don't know if he could actually do that to Trent or his sister…"

He was telling the truth, he really didn't know anything else. The two agents looked at each other, while Glenn tried to assimilate this entire situation, before speaking again.

"If you don't mind us asking, why were you so scared when you saw us?" – Sam asked, but now he wasn't speaking aggressively nor in a warning way. Simply asked calmly.

"I'd been having a strange feeling all day, like I've been being followed, and then when I got home I saw every single inch of it had been searched. I thought you might be working for him."

"And this him being…?"

"I don't know, I couldn't see his face straight. Maybe it is the same guy who killed Trent."

"Maybe he thought you had the files." – The Operation leader whispered to himself.

Upon a sudden, Nell spoke to them through the earpieces

"Guys, I got something. You might want to see this." – Urge in her voice. It clearly was something that would help them a lot with the case.

Sam and Callen made their ways into the boatshed's main room. Then, both joined Kensi and Deeks, who were one sitting on the table and the other sitting on a chair.

On the plasma TV screen, Eric and Nell showed up.

"What do you got for us, Nell?" – G asked with the hope it would be something that would make them finally catch the guys who have done all this terrible things.

"It was hard, but I finally found him. I finally found Hudson." – Nell exclaimed with a slightly victorious and triumphant smile.

"What has our man been doing?" – Sam asked, also hopeful.

"He's been in a hotel, hiding under the name 'Thomas Hall'." – The female analyst started to explain. – "He hasn't left his room, used his cell phone, texted or done anything on his laptop since Turner's time of death. That's why it was so difficult to find him."

"You got an address for us?" – The older agent inquired, really didn't have to, because he already knew the answer.

"On your cell phones."

"Ok."

"Thanks, Nell. Nice work." – Callen greeted her. In that moment, he felt proud of his team members, all of them without exception.

"You're welcome."

"Let's pay him a visit, shall we?" – G. asked his partner with a smile, a slight smirk lurking, which was returned by Sam.

"I think we shall."

They got out of the boathouse and tried to get to the hotel as soon as possible, while the other two stayed in there talking with the "brains".

"Eric, have you found out who made the transferences?" – Kensi asked, but she didn't predict the answer she was given.

"Of course I have." – He responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world and frowned. – "Thanks to criminals' ingenuousness and stupidity, nowadays. You may run, but you can't hide from Eric Beale, AKA Wolfram." – Eric finished with a little smirk.

The other team members' reactions were simple. Deeks grinned, Nell suppressed a smile and Kensi chuckled.

"Ok, big wolf, wha-" – Deeks started to speak with his usual comedy, but only to be interrupted by the blonde Intelligence Analyst, moments after.

"It's Wolfram. It's one of the coolest and amazing elements in the Periodic Table. Wolfram. W-O-L-F-R-A-M."

"Yeah, fascinating, Wolverine, what did you find?" – The LAPD liaison continued.

Eric raised his eyebrows with a 'God! I don't know why I even try' face.

"Anyway, at first, it appears the money had come from an account in Switzerland and- oh, boy, sometimes criminals' minds really surprise me." – Disgust and shock spread across Eric's face.

"Why do you say that, Eric?" – The female agent asked with curiosity.

"You won't believe it, guys, but this account belongs to a specialized company that sells, and citing: "Economic, hypoallergenic, perfumed and with all the advantages for your skin" … "Toilet paper".

Deeks couldn't help it, he just couldn't. He was already grinning, his mind was grinning and though he tried very hard, he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"I'm impressed. I mean, I've heard of money laundering, but this- this is the highest call, gentlemen. First class business."

He was looking at Kensi, who was trying to keep serious, concentrated and focused, but found it too difficult and started smiling. The same to the others, because it's almost impossible to keep cool after hearing a joke from Deeks and his distorted mind.

"Alright, Eric, go on." – Kensi was still chuckling but trying to come back to her 'normal' state.

"Ok, as you can imagine, this company is just a fraud."

"Oh…" – Deeks frowned. – "So disappointing..." – He said, shaking his head.

"What- your hopes just flushed down the toilet, Deeks?" – Kensi provoked him and then laughed at her own joke.

"Wow, did Kensi just tell an actually good joke? How does that feel, tiger? You proud?" – The blonde detective and surfer was grinning and, even if she wasn't proud, he definitely was.

"Very. I'll let you know."

"You know what? I'll give you that just this time, _sweetness_." – He teased her, though knowing it would probably bring not very pleasant consequences.

"And you know what I'll give you? I'll give you a free trip to the hospital if you say that again… _Sweetness_.

"I was just-" – Now, Deeks was trying to come up with an excuse, but it was too late. Poor guy.

"Don't even finish." – Kensi cut him off.

"I-"

"Stop."

"Listen-"

"I don't wanna know."

"But-"

"Deeks." – She warned him.

"Kens-"

But he couldn't even finish his sentence, neither his reasoning. He was interrupted by a sudden and horrible pain, caused by a certain Kensi Blye, who punched him (very hard) on the shoulder.

"Ouch! Really, Kens?" – He said, touching his now hurt shoulder.

Kensi rolled her eyes and though it was a very tiny one, a smirk could be seen on her lips.

"Uau, that must have hurt." – Nell stated.

"That really looked like it hurt." – Agreed Eric, at the same time as he was writing a mental note not to ever provoke that woman.

"Well, maybe that's because it indeed hurt." – Deeks finally cleared up their doubts.

"Anyway, back to the case…" – The female agent tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, right, focus, uh… So, I tracked the transferences." – Eric continued the explanation. – "It was a very high security level and data base system, I must say, and it turns out the money came from our Naval Analysts' company's funds. And I guess I don't have to tell you who does have access to these funds."

"Hudson?" – Asked the other surfer.

"Exactly."

"And what about our Afghani guy?" – Kensi remembered.

"Yeah, about that- the man just became a ghost." – This time, it was Nell who was speaking. – "I already have a dozen Caleidoscope searches running and I also set an alert for any sign of him in every hotels, airports and international borders I can."

"Alright, thank you guys."

"Anytime."

"We'll warn Callen and Sam and we'll get back to you as soon as we get something." – Said the male analyst.

"Ok."

Eric and Nell went back to work, after all, without them it would be close to impossible to solve anything.

"You think Hudson could have hired someone to kill Jaheed too?" – Kensi asked her partner after coming out of her thoughts.

"Maybe, but how did he do that and how did he make the transferences? He's been in "electronic vegetative state" in that hotel room."

"Maybe he's not acting alone. Maybe he has an accomplice."

"Probably, yeah. I mean, that would explain a lot."

"Let's hope for Callen and Sam to get answers."

"Right."

**The End of Chapter I**


	2. Chapter II - Change Of Priorities

**II**

**Change Of Priorities**

Callen and Sam arrived at the hotel and approached the receptionist as fast as they could, with urgency in their voices.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. What can I do for you?" – Said the receptionist, politely.

"NCIS." – Callen told him, quickly, as showing him his badge. – "Can you check if there's any reservation under the name Thomas Hall?"

"Of course, sir." – The man searched his computer's data base and found what the agents were looking for. – "Yes, there is one."

"Which room?" – Sam asked with hurry in his voice. They were now so close to catch their man.

"1042."

"Can you give us the keycard?"

"Sure." – He grabbed it and handed it over to Sam. – "Here, sir."

"Thank you." – Responded the older agent.

They moved up stairs and got to the room. Before opening the door silently, Callen and Sam took out the weapons. The room was very quiet, yet, they heard something. Both partners communicated with their eyes, as usual, and made way to the bathroom slowly, carefully, and together.

Suddenly, one man appeared and started to shoot into their direction, which made Sam and Callen protect themselves behind a wall and a chest of drawers.

"Put it down!" – Yelled Sam.

"We're federal agents!" – Said Callen, hoping it would make him stop, which, surprisingly so, it did. The man stopped for a while and the two partners slowly got up with their guns aimed at him.

"You serious?" – Asked the man, still holding the weapon and aiming it at them.

"Yes. Now, put it down, Hudson." – Sam ordered him.

"Perhaps you prefer _Hall_." – Sarcasm lurking in G's voice.

Jeremy Hudson tossed his weapon to the ground and sighed, after realizing he had been caught and had nowhere to run now. – "Sorry, about that."

Callen approached a little, after exchanging a look with his partner, who went right after him.

"Look, you can lower your guns, really. I'm harmless, I swear."

"This coming from a man who almost got two federal agents killed, 30 seconds ago." – G's partner spoke up, slightly angry.

"I thought they had sent you!"

"They who?" – Asked the Operation leader, obviously tired that everyone they talked to said the very same thing.

"I don't know!" – Jeremy Hudson quickly responded. Frustration in his voice.

Both agents lowered their pistols and kept them away.

"Fine" – Callen decided to give him a chance to explain. – "You got two minutes to tell us what's going on between you and Al-Qaeda, before we take you into custody."

"What?!" - Hudson frowned. He clearly was not expecting this kind of accusations.

"We know about Turner's secure account, the files, the money transferences from the company's funds..." – Sam stated.

"What are you talking about?!" – The man was shocked.

" Hudson!" – Callen said in a way of warning.

"I'm serious! I have no idea what you guys are talking about! I didn't even know that Turner had a secure account, just to start. And I would never mess up with the company's funds."

"Then why are you hiding under a fake name?" – G asked, almost yelling. Now he was angry, this case was a whole confusion and mess up.

"Because someone has been trying to kill me and I don't know why!"

Callen and Sam looked at each other and then back at the guy in front of them. Out of a sudden, Nell and Eric alerted them through the earpieces and the agents answered promptly.

"Yeah?"

"We've got news." – Nell said, not very happy.

"Are they good news?" – Inquired Callen.

"Uh, it depends on your definition of _good_." – Eric spoke, trying to ease the tension.

"What do you got?"

"Someone is opening the files from Turner's account right now through Hudson's computer." – The female analyst quickly said.

"And we are trying to stop it, but..." – The blonde tech continued, slightly nervous.

"Wait, Eric, Hudson is right in front of us. Whoever it's doing that, it's _not_ him." – The older agent alerted the pair.

"Find out who it is and send Kensi and Deeks. Tell 'em we'll meet them there." – Callen told them with determination.

Eric and Nell started working on this mysterious person's ID. They started by accessing and analyzing all the security cameras, then, running the person through facial recognition.

"Looks like facial rec got a match." – Eric told his partner.

"Ok, who is it?"

"Patricia Taylor. She's… " – He had to stop talking. The things he was reading, the facts were so alarming that he got worried and slightly shocked.

The two agents took Jeremy Hudson to the boathouse as fast as they could, while Kensi and Deeks, after being alerted by the "Dynamic Duo", made way to the company in question.

They entered fast, though, they didn't make any noise and went right into Hudson's office direction, after checking there was no one around.

"Go, Eric." – Kensi whispered through the earpieces. This meant he could start the briefing.

"Right, the law infringer is Patricia Taylor." – He informed the two partners.

"Our criminal master mind is a woman? Really? A woman?!" – Deeks also whispered. His comment made Kensi give him an offended and threatening look. – "What? Just saying."

"I'll pretend you didn't say that."

"Oh." – He said, finally realizing what she meant. – "No, wait, Kensi, I just- I meant-"

"No way back now, Sherlock." – She cut him off, smiling.

"Fern-" – He tried to start his explanation, though he couldn't help smiling.

"Shut up, Deeks."

"Kensi-"

"No."

"Kens-"

"Stop it."

"Hey, guys?" – Nell decided it was time to interrupt them.

"What?" – Kensi and Deeks asked at the same time.

"Uh, we have a case to solve." – The female analyst said, trying to bring them back to Earth. – "Just in case you haven't noticed."

Deeks grinned and Kensi suppressed a smile.

"So, back to our case" – Nell continued. – "You won't believe it, but Patricia Taylor is-"

"Since I heard Deeks sings "Donny and Marie" I don't get surprised anymore." – Kensi quickly spoke up and chuckled. She had to say this.

"Well, since I've discovered the enormous quantity of chocolate bars Kensi eats in one day, I believe in everything." – Deeks said, with a grin on his face, only to provoke her.

"Ok, that's disturbing." – Nell honestly confessed.

"Seriously, Kensi?" – Eric chuckled.

"Guys, I think it'd be better if we focused on the case."

"I love the way you change the subject, Fern. Very subtle."

Kensi raised an eyebrow. – "I'll take care of you later."

"I'm looking forward to it." – He smirked.

"Deeks." – She warned him. He was crossing the line now.

"Alright, kids." – Nell stepped in again, or else they would be fighting/flirting forever, if no one stopped them. She thought it would be better to start informing them. – "Patricia Taylor is Jeremy Hudson's personal assistant, she works in the company. We've been watching the security footage and she's the one who's been using Hudson's computer and trying to access Turner's account since the beginning."

"And it was her who made transferences, being the boss' assistant she's got total access to the company's funds." – Eric continued. – "Hudson was telling the truth to Callen and Sam. He's innocent."

"Ok, and how is it going?" – Kensi asked after absorbing everything they had said.

"Uh…"

"Eric, please, tell me that weird sound was a good sign." – Begged Deeks.

"Well, not necessarily. Look, I'm doing my best, but this secretary has got very good skills. So, I suggest you hurry up, people."

"Hurry up we will." – These were the last words Kensi said before she and Deeks got into action.

The door was half opened and Deeks could see the woman inside. He looked at Kensi and they used _their _eye language to talk to each other. Then, both entered.

"Federal Agents. Don't move. Hands where we can see them." – The female agent spoke slowly, though firmly and frightfully. Deeks though it could scare the devil, easily.

The woman didn't move a muscle, she was scared, of course, but kept her hands down at the keyboard.

"Need to hear twice?" – Deeks asked her ironically. – "Hands up, now!"

Patricia put one hand up, slowly, and opened discreetly a drawer from the desk. The two partners realized what the woman was trying to do and spoke up.

"Don't…"

"Patricia…"

It was too late. She had opened the drawer, took out one gun and was now shooting into their direction. They got down protecting themselves behind other desk.

Meanwhile, Callen and Sam showed up and entered the crossfire. When Patricia stopped, Kensi thought it would be a great opportunity to attack, so she got up with her Sig aimed at her, but when Kensi was finally going to pull the trigger, she felt a sudden pain spilling all over her body and was not able to stand on her feet, so she fell. She heard her partner yelling her name and then heard a shot. It was Deeks. He had shot Patricia Taylor.

After that, she could only hear her team mates and friends saying her name, but one voice contrasted from the others. Her partner's.

"Kensi…" – Said Deeks, kneeling close to her and worried as hell. – "Kens, talk to me…"

She could feel he was desperate, and only after looking at her body, she saw blood, her blood, and realized she had been shot. Kensi felt everything falling apart. – "Deeks…" – She hissed. – "Help me…" – Then pain and unconsciousness took over her.

**The End of Chapter II**


	3. Chapter III - Familiar Bickering

Well, here's the 3rd chapter. I hope you like it :)

**III**

**Familiar Bickering**

When she woke up, she was in a hospital bed. Kensi looked around trying to remember what happened and she saw Deeks, her blonde, funny and unique partner, who was sitting next to her. He noticed she had awakened so stood up and moved close to her.

"Kens..." – Deeks sighed with relief. He was not smiling but his eyes told her he was happy to see her, and that was all she needed.

"Hey..." – Said Kensi still waking up.

"H-How do you feel?" – He asked her. Care in his voice.

"I'm fine. I feel like I've been run over by a truck, but apart from that, I'm fine. How long have I been out?"

" Seven... Long and torturing hours."

She narrowed her eyes in surprise. – "Why?"

"You don't remember?" – He frowned.

Kensi nodded slowly in disagreement. Deeks took a deep breath and then a few more seconds before talking again; Kensi noticed it was difficult for him to talk about it. She could even say that this whole situation was being more difficult for him than for her, because after all, they are partners and he almost saw her dying.

"We were in Hudson's office... Sam and Callen had just arrived... And everything was just fine, but then, I don't know how... Patricia got up too and... And then that bastard..." – Deeks stopped because if he continued he would look and sound very (too much) emotional.

"Shot me." – Kensi finished his last sentence. – "Now I remember."

Their faces went pale, like they were both living it all again, only by hearing these words.

"And you fainted. You scared me. I mean, you really scared us. We… I thought…" - He interrupted himself again because now, if he went on talking he would cry. And that was the very last thing he wanted.

She looked at him and held his gaze. It was like she could hear his mind speaking for him and see through his soul. She knew why he had stopped talking.

They remained in silence. None of them said a word or dared to look at any other thing but the other, and none of them was enjoying it. Her, because she was definitely not used to hear silence from Deeks' mouth, this was not her partner, her partner who's always rambling, smirking and provoking her; and him, because he was still too much in shock and worried about what could have happened to her to joke about whatever the subject is. What if the shooter didn't miss? What if the bullet has reached her body only some inches above? What if the ambulance didn't arrive in time..?

It was Kensi who finally broke the ice, because she couldn't take this silence and tension between them, it was too much unfamiliar territory and it was driving her insane.

"You said I fainted..." – Kensi said. More like questioning than making a statement.

" Yeah."

"So, how come I don't feel any pain in my head or my back? I must have fallen on the ground when I got shot..." – She was slightly frowning.

He suddenly chuckled; somehow surprised by the fact she asked such question. – "Well, that's actually and in fact the good part of the story." – Deeks was now smiling.

Kensi raised an eyebrow and Deeks saw there his opportunity to get to their natural bickering safe territory. – "You fainted in my arms, princess." – He smirked. – "Don't you feel my irresistible, handsome and charming scent all over you, my sweet?" – He raised an eyebrow at her. A grin on his face.

She rolled her eyes and sighed loudly, but then looked at him, suddenly realizing what he had just called her. Kensi was not offended, not even close to that, why would she? She just found there some "material" to push. – "Excuse me? Princess? My sweet?"

"What now? What's wrong about _princess_ and _sweet_?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Seriously? There's no way I can understand you. A man tries to be a gentleman and tell a compliment to a woman-"

"Oh, you were being everything but a gentleman, Deeks." – She cut him off, though, he didn't care and continued his reasoning.

"And what does said woman do? Almost eats him alive for that. Really?! Would you prefer I've called you _Fern_?"

"There's not a thing that could have sounded good with the tone of voice you just used."

"I, my friend, was trying to be nice. Adorable, even. Well, that I don't need to try 'cause I already am. Anyway, seriously, Kens, I'm worried about you because obviously you have some problems, I mean, you have serious issues with male individuals and every kind of emotion."

"I only have issues with a certain messy-blonde-haired male individual who can't stop rambling and smirks at everything I say because he has the dirtiest mind I've ever seen. Which means you are my problem, Deeks."

"_Touché_." – He chuckled.

"_Touché_."

"No, I already taught you. You are not supposed to say _touché_; only the person being verbally attacked says _touché_. Weren't you listening when I told you that? Of course you weren't. I don't know why I even lose my time trying..."

"You're right; I was not listening because I don't usually listen to whatever gets out of that unstable and creepy mouth of yours."

"Ok, you are lucky because that- that just happened again, that was a _touché_."

"_Touché_, _touché_, _touché_..." – Kensi hummed, only to provoke him.

"You're doing that on purpose, Kensi Marie Blye." – Deeks faked a grin. – "You know what? Forget it. It's like trying to teach a snail how to play tennis."

"And I'm sure he'd play it better than you do. Every alive being does, I mean, the only thing you do correctly when playing tennis is wearing the outfit."

"Hey!" – He exclaimed offended and frowning. – "You just about melt when I wear those little white shorts, ok, just for the record. And, Kensi, it wouldn't hurt you if you didn't offend your partner sometimes, you know."

"And it wouldn't hurt you if you weren't idiot sometimes and didn't push too far, partner."

"Oh, what? And miss an opportunity to freak you out and get on your nerves? No, way, Fern. I took an oath and I don't mean to break it."

"Well, then don't complain about the consequences after crossing those lines, Beach Boy."

"Ok, first, I'll take that as a compliment. You know why? Because I don't have problems with any kind of emotion nor any kind of female individuals. And, yeah, here's the deal, I wasn't, in fact, this time, trying to annoy you, Kensi."

"Oh, really?"

" I swear I wasn't. For all the doughnuts I've bought you, Kens."

Kensi raised her eyebrows and did that threatening look of hers, which made Deeks confess. – "Ok... Eventually." – He was trying not to smile but he couldn't help it; she knew him too well.

"Yeah, whatever, Deeks. You get on my nerves even without trying."

"You know, sometimes you're just mean. You just broke my heart, partner." – Deeks emphasized the last word, acting a little too much melodramatic.

She snorted, trying not to laugh and rolled her eyes.

"Uau, I guess I haven't noticed yet how I... How I like and missed those eyes rolling and those weird little sounds you do." – He was doing that warm and comforting smile that only he can do.

She smiled too but tried not to look directly into his eyes because, although she was never going to admit it and she was going to deny it forever, she was slightly embarrassed; Deeks was expecting her to say something in response, some angry, mean and embarrassing comment, like they always do; instead, she stayed in silence, thoughtful, for some minutes. Minutes that looked like an eternity.

"Hey, um... Deeks."

"Yes, Kensi." – Deeks sensed kind of an emotional moment and a confession were about to come.

"Thank you for being there. And..."

She was talking slowly. It was difficult and complicated for her to have someone who cared so much about her and to expose her feelings and emotions like that to someone, even said someone being her partner.

"You don't have to do this, Kens-" – He understood everything. He knew her and he was perfectly aware that Kensi Marie Blye was not one to expose her emotions like that, and knew that it was being hard for her to do it.

The last thing he wanted was to see her that weak - something she would never say she is - but right now she was weak, both physically and psychologically. And although he was happy she was opening her heart to him and that she never showed that much to anyone else, he just didn't want that sad and sort of lonely look in her face, because she always thought that the ones she likes and loves would abandon her.

"For being here until I woke up..." – She interrupted him and kept talking. She had to say this; she needed him to know how thankful she was.

"Kens..."

"Thank you for watching my back... And... Thank you for being my partner."

"What?! Are you kidding me? I should be the one thanking here because you're the only one who can put up with me. And... That's what partners do, right? Trust and protect. And, Kens... Please, don't take this the wrong way." – He approached his hand to hers and stroked her.

She looked at their hands touching and then looked back up at him. Though it was a great feeling she just wished she had some hole in which she could hide, because she was certain that she was blushing right now and that he absolutely felt her shivering at his touch.

Though he didn't say anything about it, he definitely did feel her shivering and yes, she was blushing. Not too much, just enough to bring some baby pink color to her cheeks.

"Please, don't go that way, Deeks." - Her voice low. She was not expecting him to touch her hand (this way) and she was definitely not ready to hear what she thought she was going to hear from his mouth. At least not now.

"I'll be always there for you and watch your back. Even when and if you don't want to."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." – Kensi said looking away from him.

Deeks noticed she had gone fragile with the comment and that what he had just said probably brought back unwanted and unpleasant memories.

He felt very guilty. Maybe he shouldn't have said that and he surely should learn how to control that mouth. But then again, it was what he felt and he just wanted her to know that he was not leaving her, even though she thought otherwise. So, he tried to get back to their "thing" and, if he was lucky, make her laugh.

"This is not a promise, Fern. It's a warning!" – He said grinning and speaking like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kensi stopped to look at the wall to look up at him and he held her gaze.

"I can deal with warnings."

"I know that. That's why you're Wonder Woman, sugar bear." – He smirked.

And then, finally, after all his efforts, she laughed. A really genuine and sweet smile appeared on her face. He couldn't help but smile too, proud of himself, because after all it was him who made her laugh, relax and, somehow, calm down.

"Yeah, I never thought I would say this, but I kind of missed those stupid pet names you call me, you know."

But before Deeks could say anything else they were interrupted by a knock at the door, which made him take his hand off of hers instantly. The door opened. It was the doctor.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Miller and - Oh, good to see you're finally awake, Ms. Blye." – The man said happily, entering the room and approaching the pair.

"I agree." – She looked at him while saying this. At that, Deeks smiled and she inevitably did the same. Then, they both turned their attention to the young man in front of them.

"And how do you feel?" – Asked doctor Miller.

"I'm fine." – She answered instantly. Something she does either when she doesn't trust the person who asked or when she simply doesn't want to talk about that. However, Deeks was pretty sure she was not fine, because he already knew her too well. Her "safe mechanisms" and the walls she builds to strangers and sometimes even to ones who care about her.

"Ok, great. That's great." – The young doctor nodded.

As soon as he finished his sentence Deeks chuckled and shook his head, thinking how that man could believe what Kensi just said. "Jesus Christ!" – Deeks started to think. – "She got shot and the bullet could have killed her. Is he that stupid? Really? Can't he see that what she told him is a right down lie? I mean, he doesn't know Kensi, no one can blame him for that, but come on, you don't need to know a person to know that he or she is not ok after getting shot, much less, feeling fine. Seriously?! Where did that kid get his medicine certificate? In a cereal box? Or maybe in the lottery because there was no way he can succeed in this field when he doesn't know the difference between getting shot and feel like you got out of some SPA and when even I know more stuff than him. Doesn't he see that she is NOT, at all, fine?" - Kensi looked up at him knowing perfectly well what was crossing his mind and why he was doing that face.

"Anything wrong?" – The doctor asked, changing his attention to Deeks.

"No, no, no. Everything is fine." – Deeks responded looking at her and emphasizing the last word.

She got the message and realized he already knew her, better than she cared to admit.

"Very well." - The young man started searching through his notes for Kensi's file and brief seconds later he found it. – "So, the operation went normally. The bullet was located very close to the cardio-respiratory tract, which is now very vulnerable and the organs and ribs in the affected area are functional but showed some fragility. We already did an X-Ray and they have the possibility of causing-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." – Deeks interrupted him. – "Ok, that "doctor language" is very cool and everything, and don't take this wrong, I bet it helps picking up girls, all the superiority and all that stuff, but as you can see I'm not a girl and my partner here? Don't even try, for your own safety, 'cause otherwise you would have to go to a plastic surgeon later and you'd be the one lying on this hospital-bed, just saying. So, if you please, would you translate it to, I don't know, maybe "normal people language"? At least one in which I can understand what happened to my partner. Explain it to me like I was really stupid."

Kensi tried very hard not to laugh at everything he said to the doctor, because it was all true, but she couldn't help it, she had to say this next sentence, it was a too good opportunity to waste. – "Yeah, like you were not."

"Always so lovely, Kens, always so lovely…" -

"I know. But don't get used to it, Shaggy."

Deeks grinned; the doctor giggled and nodded. – "Of course. Well, basically you're alright. There's nothing wrong with you except that you might have some trouble and/or feel some pain while breathing if you get on your nerves or make great efforts. Although, the bullet didn't get to your lungs. After all, you can consider yourself a lucky one because you really won the lottery."

Deeks smirked and Kensi felt it. She didn't even have to look at him to know and be sure that he had that stupid and annoying smirk on his face and that he was looking straight at her. So, without even turning her head she talked. – "I know what you're thinking. Don't even say it and put it away from that distorted and disturbed mind of yours, baby."

**"**How do you know I was even going to say anything?" – He exclaimed while laughing. How did she do that? – "And by the way, did you say _baby_?"

**"**Come on, Deeks, I know you. You're telling me that you were not going to say: 'Sure, Doc, as you can see she is definitely lucky, because I'm her first prize'?"

**"**I didn't say anything." – He did try not to smile widely.

"Oh, but you thought. Come on, admit it, Shaggy."

**"**Maybe. Perhaps. Eventually. Ok, fair enough, yes, most definitely. But you're the one who said it, not me, Kensi. And don't change the subject; don't try to change the fact that you called me _baby_."

**"**No, I didn't." – Kensi stated, realizing she, indeed, did.

"Yes, you did and I won't forget it that soon, sweetheart." – He smirked.

"Deeks." – She warned him. – "I swear I'm gonna practice my shooting skills on you."

"Although, you have no gun here, I really like my life, so-"

"I thought so."

"But that doesn't mean I'll forget it... Baby." – He smirked and did it on purpose, only to provoke her.

"Oh, my God, this must be karma. I must have done something really, really bad in my former life to deserve this. This is being-"

"Wonderful. Admit it, Kensi; you are so enjoying my company."

"Hell."

"Don't say that, Fern. One day you'll remember this as the greatest moment of your life. And when we are 90 years old we'll be laughing at this together, each one sitting on his rocking-chair, using his auditive equipment and artificial teeth. Ain't that a beautiful sight?"

"Yeah, of course, Deeks. In my worst nightmares."

"Wait, does that mean you dream about me?" – His curiosity spoke up, automatically. A big smirk on his face.

"Deeks!"

"No, don't 'deeks' me. You know what, I don't care 'cause right now you can't really shoot me, my friend."

"That is your luck, because I'd shoot you right here if I could."

"Yeah, I know, and you would make suffer until my last second."

"I'm glad you're aware of the consequences. But you do realize it doesn't mean I can't use you as a target to practice my shooting skills when I get out of here, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good."

The doctor watched this whole scene in shock, eyes narrowed, but said nothing for a while because actually he was not sure what to think of these two, much less, what to tell them. – "Anyway…" – He was a little hesitant and confused. – "You can go home in a week or so."

Kensi rolled her eyes. – "Really? This is the first day I'm here and I'm already sick of it. I'm driving insane."

"You really have a problem about time and waiting. I wonder what you'll do if your husband happens to be one for preliminaries."

"Deeks." - And there she was again, warning him with that threatening look and voice. Though, he didn't care and kept talking. He really was pushing too far.

"Jeez, you really like my name, don't you? And you were so not made to be in a hospital."

"Which is where you'll end up if you don't stop with the comments, Beach Boy."

The young doctor started to feel a little ignored over there, between those two, and the first thing that came to his mind was: 'Here we go again…' – "Well…" – The man tried to catch their attention. – "I think it's probably better that I go and leave you alone. If you need anything you can call me or any nurse."

"Yeah, sure." – Kensi nodded. – "Thanks."

Doctor Miller went towards the door in order to leave, but before doing so he turned around. – "And watch your breath. Don't make great efforts."

Before she could answer, Deeks spoke to the doctor. – "Yeah, no need to worry, Doc., I'll be here."

And that was when Kensi lost her mind. He was smirking but the smirk went away when her fist met his guts, leaving him in a considerable pain; the doctor tried very hard not to laugh and then left.

Deeks opened his mouth as to say something but then didn't speak because Kensi interrupted him. – "I warned you." – She said with a victorious smile and voice and emphasizing the last word on purpose.

"Well…" – He was still in pain. – "Good thing we're in a hospital already."

"I'm not so sure that will help you."

"What do you mean?" – Deeks frowned.

"Oh, you don't know?" – Kensi inquired ironically. – "This was the first DPMS."

"Wha-What is a DPMS?" – He stammered, suspecting about what would come.

Deeks was kind of scared now. Good, because that was exactly Kensi's point.

"That, my friend, means 'Don't Provoke Me Sign'."

"And this-this was the first one?!" – He gave one or two steps back and narrowed his eyes.

"And wait until you see number 10." – She grinned.

"There are 10 DPMS?!"

"Oh, no. 30, actually. But 10 is kind of my favorite." - She was the one who was smirking now.

"You're weird and you scare me, partner."

"Good. That's the point."

Upon a sudden, Deeks' cell phone vibrated. – "Wait, a second." – He took it out of his pocket and quickly looked at the screen to see who was calling and answered the phone. – "It's Deeks."

Kensi was looking at him almost certain of who was on the other side holding the phone; he kept talking to the person.

"Yeah. Alright. Yes, she's awake." – Deeks suddenly looked at her, smiling. – "Ok. Hum hm. Yeah. Sure." – After the short conversation, he hung up the phone and put it back in his jeans pocket.

"Hetty?"

"Hetty."

"What did she want?"

"I don't know. I think it's the, you know, the basic, considering her agent was shot today. She wanted to know if you were awake and safe. Out of danger."

Kensi exhaled, somehow finally realizing how serious and dangerous this whole situation had been for her and the rest of the team and how much worried they must have got about her. After all, they are a big family, a big and tight family.

Deeks' cell phone vibrated again, but this time it was not because of an incoming call. It was a text message.

"Who is it? Sorry. I mean, don't tell if it's, you know, from some girlfr-"

"Don't be silly, Kens." – Deeks cut her off. – "It's a message from Callen. He and Sam are on their way here."

**The End of Chapter III**


	4. Chapter IV - Disguised Meanings

I'm really sorry I took so long to post another chapter, please forgive me. I'd still like to know your opinion.  
Please review :)

**IV**

**Disguised Meanings**

There was a knock at the door before it opened. The two partners and friends got in the hospital room to see the one who was like their baby sister: Kensi Marie Blye.

"Hey, Kens." – Exclaimed Callen.

"Hi, Kensi." – Said Sam.

"Hey, guys." – She responded and they approached the bed to talk to her and Deeks.

"We were worried about you, girl." – Started Sam. – "And not to mention the 'Dynamic Duo'."

"Eric and Nell were dying to know something about your condition." – Continued G.

Kensi sighed slowly before speaking again. – "I-I'm sorry." – She was talking with such a guilty tone of voice. – "You must have got so worried about me and-"

"Stop right there, Kens." – Deeks interrupted her. – "Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. Don't beat yourself up."

"Deeks is right. Don't even think about that." – The operation leader agreed and his comment made her smile slightly. – "And how is our favorite agent doing?"

"I'm… Fine."

Sam rolled his eyes while smiling and exchanged a look with Callen. – "Alright, now we would like the truth, please."

"That's the truth." - At that Deeks chuckled. – "I'm fine, really. This is nothing. I'm ready for another one already."

"Kensi." - Callen said her name with a warning tone of voice, just like an older brother or even a father would do.

"I'm serious, I'm fine."

"Sometimes you can be really stubborn, you know that?" – Sam confessed.

"If there were some "Stubbornness Competitions", Kensi would definitely win every gold medal." – Callen said.

"I don't know why you're so surprised, guys, really." – Deeks begun. – "Even if she was dead I'm sure her creepy ghost version would come back to haunt us and go on saying she was fine up there on some fluffy cloud. I mean, I don't know about you, but I'm sure she would come and haunt me every night." – He smirked.

"Much likely, yeah. It's called revenge, Deeks. If I were you, I'd be careful with that." – The older agent joked.

"I guess I'll have to agree with that one." – G changed his attention to Deeks.

"Oh, but you have no idea what I'd do to you, buddy." – Kensi provoked him.

"What do you mean?" – A smile automatically appeared on Deeks's face.

"I'd make you beg for mercy in your dreams every night."

"Would you mind to explain?" – His smile switched to a grin. – "Because, you know, my experience tells me that there are actually two meanings for what you have just said. One involves pain and bruises- ok, this sounded a little awkward." – He suddenly chuckled. – "And the other involves, well- it also involves pain and bruises, but on a much higher level. So, just for curiosity which meaning were you referring to?" – Deeks was now smirking and looking directly into her eyes, with what some would consider 'desire', though he was being really subtle.

"I meant the-"

"Ok." – Unfortunately, Callen cut Kensi off, and she couldn't end the sentence and clear Deeks's doubts. – "Enough, kids, alright? Now, what did the doctor say?"

Kensi started to explain. – "He said the bullet didn't reach the lungs and that-"

"And that she was very lucky."

She rolled her eyes; Sam and Callen looked at her with curiosity. – "Don't ask." – She quickly said.

"Alright." – Said G., realizing he wouldn't get anything from there. – "What else did he say?" – He changed his attention back to Deeks.

"He also said that she might have some trouble and/or feel some pain while breathing. So, she can't make great efforts."

" Ok, basically she can't get on her nerves." – Callen stated.

"Which is going to be a little difficult due to a certain detective we know." – Sam had his arms crossed and was looking straight at Deeks, causing him to raise his eyebrows. – "Ain't that right, Deeks?"

"Hey, come on!" – Deeks exclaimed, offended.

"Oh, tell me about it." – She said, almost to herself.

"You think you'll need back up here, Kens?" – The Operation leader asked her, patting her shoulder.

"No, thank you. I can handle it. I can 'take care of him' if it's needed."

"Yes, you can." – G. looked at his partner. – "She's tough."

"And deadly." – Sam added. – "I have no doubts."

"An extremely dangerous mixture for a woman…"

"You, guys, really think so?" – She smirked.

"Hell, yeah." – Callen's partner exclaimed.

"Definitely." – And then Callen agreed with him.

"Uh, yes." – Deeks started. – "You're not a girl. I mean, you're not a real girl, you're Kensi. Ok, you're not a man either because you have-"

"Alright, stop, Deeks." – Kensi cut him off. – "You're rambling again and I don't want you to finish that sentence."

"Well, I'm guessing Deeks won't be the same man in a couple of days." – Callen chuckled.

"Maybe Kensi can train him." - A grin appeared on Deeks's face as Sam said that.

"He doesn't seem to learn that fast, you know, to obey his master. I say this because Kensi already punched him like a thousand times and he hasn't learnt yet." – Said Callen.

"Well, he does obey Hetty." – Kensi spoke.

"Wait, we all obey Hetty. Does that make us all dogs?" – The blonde man asked.

"He's got a point." – The operation leader exclaimed as he looked over to his partner.

"Yeah, but he still needs real training, so, I was thinking that maybe we could help, give Kensi a hand." – Sam offered.

"Alright, we could give him treats every time he behaves."

"Great idea. Our little mutt loves food."

"I'm in." – The female agent interrupted their dialogue to agree with excitement.

"But knowing Deeks, they probably will have to be organic treats." – Callen remembered.

"Ok, you know, I love when people talk about me and pretend I'm not right in front of them." – Deeks finally spoke, sarcastically. – "And what a partner you are, Kensi. I mean, from those two I don't get surprised 'cause I'm already used to it, really. Sometimes I even think they get paid to make fun of me."

"I assure you we don't because I don't get a single dime richer anytime we make fun of you." – Callen interrupted the surfer.

"But we could." – Sam was looking at Callen with mischievous eyes and at that Deeks narrowed his own.

"Yes… Now that I think of it, we could make good money from that…" – And Callen looked at Sam in the exactly same way.

"See? This is exactly what I'm talking about. But you?! You don't even try to stop them from this violent, traumatic and psychological attack to my person. No, instead, you join them. That is so disappointing from you, Kensi. But, hey, I don't even bother anymore. You know why? 'Cause I'm adorable, and there are hundreds of people who would give up their lives and everything to be in your places just to spend their time with me."

"Yeah, keep telling that to yourself, Deeks." – Said the older agent, smiling.

"Poor, guy. I bet you'll have nightmares about this, tonight." – Kensi said in a mocking tone of voice.

"Go on, Kens, keep mocking me, I-" – He suddenly started reasoning. – "Hang on a second." – Deeks said, changing his attention to Callen. – "Speaking of bets…" – He smiled.

Then, Kensi and Sam turned their heads very slowly, also changing their attention to Callen, and looked straight at him, wondering; Callen felt kind of uncomfortable but the look in his face told them he knew very well what Deeks was talking about.

"Yes, Callen, that's it." – Said Deeks.

"Come on, G. Since when does the mutt intimidate you like this?" – G.'s partner raised an eyebrow as he tried not to laugh.

"Since he owes the mutt 20 bucks. Or was it 25?" – The blonde detective was not even giving him a chance to speak. – "No, wait. 24 dollars and 96 dimes."

"Hey, I thought we had solved that little problem." – G. said, hoping he could convince Deeks.

"You did, my friend. I don't."

In that moment Callen's cell phone rang.

"Oh, saved by the bell." – Kensi stated.

Callen grabbed the phone and spoke after seeing the caller's ID. – "Hetty is calling."

"I guess you mean saved by Hetty, then, Kensi." – Said Deeks.

"I got to go." – Callen was glad to have an excuse to escape from the subject. – "I mean, _we_ got to go." – He suddenly looked at Sam. – "You know Hetty."

"It seems to me that our operation leader just found the perfect excuse to leave." – Kensi exclaimed.

"I completely agree with you, partner." – Deeks grinned.

"And if we don't go now…" – G. was moving towards the door. – "Well, you know what happens next when you don't obey Hetty's orders."

"Of course we do, of course we do…" – She nodded. Her tone of voice slightly sarcastic.

"See you, guys. I hope you're back soon, Kens." – Callen finally said, with no jokes.

"Thanks, me too."

Sam was also on his way to turn around and leave but then changed his attention to Deeks. He felt he had to say that, to be in peace with himself. – "Oh, and, Deeks."

"Yeah?"

"Take care of her."

He spoke calmly but firmly, with a touch of trust in his voice that Deeks was not expecting, especially from Sam, and which made him feel like he trusted him to protect, take care and watch out for her.

This, somehow, ended up being the "approval" Deeks was expecting from Sam a longtime ago, since he joined their team as the LAPD liaison, and similar to an older brother talking to her sister's new boyfriend.

"Always." - And now he was not laughing. Not even smiling. His lips didn't curve an inch. He was dead serious and the way he talked suggested that there were so many things to read between the lines, so many things that maybe, most likely, would remain a secret. So many things he was feeling right now and didn't have the courage to admit out loud.

Sam made a simple nod and Callen smiled slightly. They did these gestures to tell Deeks they understood everything he meant with that simple word.

"Bye." – Said Sam.

"Bye, kids. And, Kensi, go easy on Deeks."

"I'll try. I promise."

Callen opened the door in order to get out but in that precise moment a nurse came, holding a tray with Kensi's lunch on it. The two partners step aside, letting the nurse get in the room.

"Thank you. How kind of two gentlemen such yourselves. I'm sure your wives must be very lucky women." – Said the nurse.

"Thank you, ma'am." – The older agent said with a smile.

"I'm actually not marr-" – G. tried to say but he was interrupted by the "lovely" nurse, who was turning her attention to his partner. – "Never mind." – He spoke, mostly to himself.

"Oh, Dear! You dissemble one of my friends when I was a young girl! Yes! Tall, dark-skinned, brown eyes, very muscled. Well, except for the-"

"We would love to stay here and listen to your lovely story, ma'am, but we got to go." – The operation leader cut her off.

"Clarice." – The nurse exclaimed.

"Sorry, Mrs. Clarice. Bye." – G. left quickly because he couldn't take that woman already.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Clarice. Goodbye." – Said Callen's partner.

"Bye." – Responded Mrs. Clarice.

Sam got out of the room and joined Callen, who was almost at the end of the corridor.

"What a nice lady." – Sam grinned.

"Seriously?! You got to be kidding me."

"You know, G, you could learn a lot from an old lady like her." – He provoked his partner.

While they kept bickering, the other two stayed in there with Mrs. Clarice, the nurse.

"What some nice gentlemen." – Mrs. Clarice approached Kensi and Deeks. – "You two are lucky to have them as friends. They don't make ones like them anymore. Not as polite and not as good looking as them, I assure you."

The old lady put the tray near Kensi, which made her want to throw up just by looking at the food. It was disgusting and it really gave the expression "hospital food" a total new meaning.

Kensi just smiled in response, though, a really forced smile.

"Ok, dear, what's your name?" – The nurse asked.

"It's Kensi."

"Alright, Kitty, here's your lunch, sweetie."

Deeks chuckled and he was doing the possible and the impossible not to laugh, grin or smirk right now.

"Kensi." – The female agent repeated, hoping she would understand this time.

"Yes, yes. I heard it the first time, honey."

The nurse turned around and started approaching some cabinet to do something, which gave them privacy to talk. – "Kitty… What a strange name to a girl…" – The old lady spoke to herself.

"Oh, my God." – Kensi rolled her eyes as she heard the nurse's comment.

Kensi and Deeks were both shocked to see a nurse so… So strange at the very least.

To start, they were expecting a much younger woman. Alright, CORRECTION: Deeks was expecting a much younger woman. Anyway, neither of them found her normal. She was old (you know, for a nurse) and she was very… How can I say? Unusual, all smiles, a little too much happy. To sum up, she was not a regular nurse, not to mention that she talked anyone's head off!

"Are we really in a hospital? Is she really a nurse?" – Deeks inquired.

"I'm not entirely sure."

"I might need to pay a visit at the "Mentally Ill" section after this."

"Oh, are you finally admitting your problems, partner?" – Kensi smiled widely.

"That's not the point, Kens."

"Well, I guess your thing with nurses won't be the same after today."

"No, no, no, no, Kensi, you don't understand. This is so much worse than that. _I _won't be the same after today. This is so wrong, I mean, nurses are supposed to be…" – Deeks had to stop talking for a minute because he couldn't find the right word.

"Hot?" – She raised an eyebrow. – "Is that what you were gonna say, Deeks?"

"Well, I was going to say… You don't really need to know what I was going to say- but now you put it that way, Kens…"

"Oh, come on, Deeks, Mrs. Clarice is not that bad. Why don't you ask her phone number? Maybe you two are meant to be."

"Yeah, and then I'd have to yell at the phone because, and I'll say this as polite as I can, she couldn't distinguish a lion's roar from a gunshot- I mean, who mistakes "Kensi" with "Kitty". But I'll tell you something, the name suits you to perfection."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

In that moment, Mrs. Clarice approached them again, interrupting their private conversation. – "I'll be back in a few, dear Kitty. Try to rest and don't forget to eat just because the presence of your handsome and charming boyfriend."

Kensi narrowed her eyes and then frowned in surprise and shock. She looked at Deeks and then back at the nurse; a very big grin appeared on Deeks's face and he just couldn't stop. He was sure Kensi was going to kill him later but he couldn't help it.

The old lady moved towards the door and opened it. – "I'll be back to see if you ate, Kitty."

And then the sweet old nurse (finally) left and (finally) left them alone.

"Ok, I take back what I said 'cause I'm definitely starting to like her. This woman rocks." – Deeks exclaimed.

"Yeah, right. She looks like she's 90 years old and she's as deaf as a post but her eyes haven't aged a day. She still sees extremely well."

"Meaning, she's right and you agree with her. You think I'm handsome and charming." – He smirked.

"That is not what I meant." – She was trying to hide the fact that she was embarrassed.

Deeks raised his eyebrows. He was certain that she was trying to disguise what she had just said, he knew her, though it was not very difficult to understand that. Even a 5 year old kid would notice.

"What I meant was that she may look old but her vision is still quite good."

"You're not really helping your cause, Kens." – He was just smiling outside but exploding of happiness inside, because whether she would admit it or not, Kensi she just confirmed, by denying it, that she found him, indeed, handsome and charming.

"Ok, whatever."

Deeks laughed but tried his luck again. And he would keep trying to make her admit out loud what was going on her mind about his physical appearance.

"Hey, Kensi, there's nothing wrong with that. I'd find myself handsome and charming too. And you should be careful because Mrs. "Cat" obviously wants a piece of your partner. But you know what- she's got a fantastic taste."

"Oh, please." – Kensi rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, do you find me attractive? Kensi, we're partners, you can tell me anything. You can be honest."

"Me? Honest? What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, do you find me attractive?"

"Well, I-"

"What do you think of me?" – She cut him off.

"I think you are…" - He interrupted himself because, in fact, he had no idea what to say in that moment. She got him out of guard.

"What, Deeks?"

"Very…"

"Yes?"

"Very- are you not gonna eat that?"

Deeks changed the subject on purpose because he was slightly embarrassed now that things were reverse. He is usually the one who asks this kind of questions, and Kensi is usually the one with no response, but now she was the one forcing him to admit his thoughts and… Ok, who am I trying to fool? He was completely embarrassed and it took everything he had not to blush in front of her.

Though, it was almost useless because she understood. But it was ok. She played along because if it was her who was changing the subject due not to want to admit whatever it was, she would like him to do the same for her and she was absolutely certain that he would.

So, instead of forcing (as she would very much like to do) she played along and tried to respect his own space and make him feel comfortable, in their bickering and banter safe territory, like they always did. No matter what, they always go back there, which most of the times is their (only) "rescue", when they are getting… Too close to the truth, so to speak.

"I'm not hungry."

"Come on, Kens, I know it-"

"Sucks?"

"Could be better- but at least eat the jelly. I mean, it's the only thing they don't make here; they buy it so it's probably not that bad."

"Well thought, but I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat, Kensi, otherwise you won't get any better. And I already had enough frights today, ok?"

It was not explicit, but both knew that what he meant was 'I almost saw you die, don't you think it's enough for one day?'

And she was touched by what he _didn't_ say.

"I know." – Kensi said with an apologizing tone of voice, sort of feeling guilty. – "But I don't want to. I get sick just by looking at it."

"Alright, I kind of was expecting this to happen, so, for that very reason, I came prepared and I got a great idea."

"Your ideas are everything but great." – She tried not to laugh.

"You didn't even give a chance."

"And I got the slight feeling I shouldn't."

"What- come on, Fern."

After thinking for a little while she answered. – "Ok." – She sighed. – "What do you have in mind?"

"Wait for it." – He fumbled his jacket pockets in search of something. – "This is an offer you can't refuse and you won't regret."

"Why do I already do?" – Kensi whispered.

He took something out of his pocket and held it in front of her. – "Baam! You know what this is?"

"A pack. Of cards. Really, Deeks? Really? That is your great idea?"

"It's not just a pack, my dear friend, it's _the_ pack."

"I should have seen this coming. I already hate your idea. Why are you carrying a pack on your pocket in the first place?"

"I brought it 'cause I knew it'd be useful considering that you don't have much to do lying on that bed. And what are you so afraid of, Kensi? It's a completely safe pack." – He teased her, smirking.

"Uau, Deeks." – She said sarcastically.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No!" – If sarcasm killed, Deeks would be burnt to ashes by now.

"Yes, you are. I know your voices and this is definitely your sarcastic one."

"Excuse me? You know my voices?"

"You really want to go that way? I wouldn't go that way- and don't change the subject."

"I'm not changing the subject."

"In that case, would you care to listen to what my idea is?"

"Go ahead."

"Ok, here's the deal, if you win, on the cards I mean, you do whatever you want, if you don't want to eat, you don't eat, but if I win, you'll have to do as I say, which means, you'll have to eat, my friend."

"And…?" – Kensi frowned.

"What makes you think there's an 'and'?" – Deeks grinned.

"Deeks, with you there's always an 'and'."

"Ok, fair enough, you'll have to eat and I'll feed you. Agreed?" – He smirked.

"What?! No. What if we forget your completely safe pack and I don't eat anyway?"

"You're scared. And don't lie 'cause I already know your 'lying' voice."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, you usually use your… Kind of 'I'm hiding something from you' voice when talking to me, which is very similar to your 'lying' voice, which gives me an advantage, because then I know when you're lying, Fern. Deeks-1, Kensi-0.

She was doing everything she could not to laugh but ended up smiling widely and inevitably Deeks ended up doing the exactly same thing.

"So…?"

"So, what?"

"Will you play or not?"

"No."

"Why, Kensi? Don't tell me you are really scared. Seriously? I didn't even think you had 'fear ducts'."

"No, I'm not. I'm not scared or afraid of anything. In fact, just FYI, I could kick your ass anytime, anywhere, on anything."

"Of course you can." – He nodded.

"I'm just not hungry."

"Alright, then I guess I'll have to remember this day for the rest of my life, when agent "Badass" Blye was afraid of playing cards." – He smirked. – "In fact, I think I'll even note it on my calendar, so that I can laugh for a while when I'm-"

"Ok, fine." – She cut him off. – "I can't believe I accepted. You are so gonna pay for this, Deeks."

"Now, that's the Kensi I know. That's my girl."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I don't mean that kind of 'my girl', I mean the other kind of 'my girl'."

"There's another kind of 'my girl'?" – Kensi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I guess… I mean, of course there's another kind of 'my girl', and, I mean, that's the one I meant, obviously, my girl partner, my partner who by a complete random twist of fate happens to be a girl and- ok, I'm gonna shut up."

"That was the greatest idea you had all day." – She chuckled.

Deeks just grinned in response. For him, it didn't matter if she was laughing at his expense or mocking him, what mattered was that she was laughing in the first place.

**The End of Chapter IV**


	5. Chapter V - Hiding What Silence Reveals

This is a short chapter, I wanted them to have a little 'moment', get ready because next chapter will get very exciting, that's a promise! ;)  
Thanks for the reviews so far. Let me know what you think of this one, please.

**V**

**Hiding What Silence Reveals**

It was late, really late, and Deeks was still in the hospital room with Kensi. He was very tired, almost sleeping, with no idea how many hours he had already spent there with her, but doing everything so Kensi didn't notice and, in a certain way, didn't feel guilty.

He was sitting down on a chair, close to her with his arms resting above the bed; not only Deeks was sleepy, but it also looked like he was hypnotized and just couldn't look away from her.

"Look, Deeks, it's late. If you want to go home I underst-"

"No." – Deeks cut her off. – "I… I'm fine. Great, actually. This chair is quite comfortable. Maybe I'll buy one for me later." – He smiled and his commentary made Kensi chuckle and shake her head. – "Now you- you should be sleeping already. You're supposed to be resting, Kens."

"I know…" – Kensi said, a little hesitant.

As her partner, Deeks already knew her different expressions and tones of voice and there was something wrong with her. He felt she hadn't exactly finished her sentence, as if there was something important disturbing her.

It's like she was going to say what it was, but then got perhaps scared of saying it out loud.

"But…?" – He slightly frowned.

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Kens." – Deeks said, not believing her.

What he really meant by saying her name that way was that he knew it was something, that it was useless to try to lie to him, and that he was there for her, no matter what.

"Nothing. I'm just not sleepy yet." - She didn't want to worry nor upset him, and that was why she didn't tell him the real reason about what was disturbing her. Though, Kensi got the feeling her partner was not buying it.

"Really?"

"Yeah." – She nodded.

Deeks was absolutely certain that Kensi was not telling the truth, but this time he didn't push, instead he decided to play along. After all, she would talk to him when she felt like doing so.

"I know something that helps to fall asleep." - He smiled in a way as it was a very well kept secret that only he knew.

"You do?" – Kensi raised her eyebrows with suspicion.

"Yeah."

"Very well, then. How is that?"

"Ok, close your eyes."

She raised an eyebrow, still suspicious; in fact, Kensi was not sure if he was making fun of her, in a way of revenge, or not, and actually trying to help.

"Come on, Kensi, do you trust me or not?" – Deeks said, holding her gaze.

This was a very unexpected and out of nowhere question; he probably didn't mean it that way, but it sounded as a "life or death" question, for which she had an obvious answer. However, it got her completely out of guard now.

"Yes…" – She answered him quite hesitant and frowning.

"Right, so, then, close your eyes."

"Ok." - She lifted her hands in the air as surrendering and closed her eyes.

"Now, think of someone. Someone that makes or has made your life better… Happier." - Deeks was speaking very calmly and in a very low tone of voice so that his favorite person on Earth could fall asleep and dream peacefully.

"Alright."

"Now, think about the person's first name and its first letter."

"Yes…" – She barely spoke because she was finally almost sleeping.

He placed his hand on her head and started stroking her very softly; unconsciously, Kensi's lips curved a little with happiness, at his touch, which made him stare at her, contemplating her.

"And, now, start saying things that begin with that letter. Things you like." – He lowered his voice until a whisper.

"Doughnuts…" – Kensi exclaimed, also in a low tone of voice, and her last word made them both chuckle at the same time.

"Dogs…"

Deeks was still stroking her, but it was her cheek now, instead of her head.

"Driving…"

Kensi was practically dreaming at this moment and that was why she dared to say this, because if Kensi Marie Blye was really awake and conscious she'd never admit it, even though being true. – "Deeks…"

His eyes sparkled and he couldn't do anything but smile widely and stare at her, as if his brain just stopped and he was not even able to think.

It is so good when you get the confirmation you're an essential piece in someone's life.

After getting control over his brain again, he made a mental note not to tell her about this, at least for now. Deeks stroked her one last time and leaned in kissing her cheek, which resulted in Kensi doing a tiny smile during her sleep.

He switched off the lights and took another glance at her before he left, only to check if his partner was for sure sleeping peacefully.

**The End of Chapter V**


	6. Chapter VI - A Blessing In Disguise

**VI**

**A Blessing In Disguise**

It had been almost a week since the accident. Deeks kept visiting her every day and today was not exception; he showed up again in the hospital. When he got there and opened the door, he found her still asleep, but the moment he approached the bed she blinked and started waking up, as if she felt his presence.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." – Deeks said with a big smile.

"Well, fortunately you're not my prince."

"Always quick on the trigger."

She smirked and rolled her eyes. In that precise moment a person they already knew so well came in.

"Mrs. 'Cat'- I mean, Clarice." – The blonde detective exclaimed.

"Oh, hello, honey. I just came to leave the breakfast so your girlfriend eats." - Said Mrs. Clarice.

Kensi forced a smile and Deeks had to fight against the urge to laugh.

The nurse put the tray with the food near Kensi and then approached her so to talk to her. – "I want this all eaten, sweetie. It's for your own good."

"Do I really have to?" – Kensi asked in sort of a childish way.

"I know it's hard, sweetie."

This last statement made Kensi sigh slowly, but before she could even say anything Deeks opened his mouth to speak in her place. – "Come on, with all due respect, but you do know the food sucks."

"Well-" – The nurse began.

"Don't you?" – Deeks cut her off. – "I mean, would you eat that?"

"I-" – Mrs. Clarice couldn't even build a sentence because the blonde surfer kept interrupting her.

"Answer honestly"

"No. No, I would not." – She finally spoke.

"See? That's what I'm talking about."

"You are absolutely right-"

"Then don't criticize her for not eating it."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." – Both partners exclaimed at the same time.

Mrs. Clarice held the tray with Kensi's supposed breakfast and went to try to solve the "food" problem, which would be solved if they hired a real cook for that thing that people call a hospital.

As the old nurse left, Kensi sighed with relief. – "Thanks for saving me."

"This is becoming quite a habit, this is already the second time, Fern. You owe me. I think I might start to collect money from this kind of stuff."

"Ok, fine, fair enough. The next time you need me to save your ass from… Whatever it is, you can count on me."

"Really? Anything?" - A smirk was growing on his face.

"Deeks." – She warned him.

"What- I'm just trying to make things clear." – He grinned.

"Yeah, right, Deeks. And I'm Santa Claus." – She responded with her unique sarcasm.

"Well, that doesn't fit with the excellent form you're in, but it would definitely explain why I didn't receive any presents last Christmas."

"Maybe you're in the 'Naughty List', Shaggy."

"Why would I be? I'm smart, careful, friend of my friend, well behaved, loyal, adorable, charming, sweet, super funny, like 365 days of heaven, 366 in bissextile years…" – Deeks smiled. – "I'm humble." – He grinned.

As Deeks said that word, Kensi broke into a laugh and the blonde man inevitably ended up laughing with her. – "Humble? You?!"

"What- I am." – The grin was still spread across his face.

"From that point of view, you have more of 'adorable' than you have of 'humble'."

Words just came out of her mouth, actually easier than she realized or could possibly think, but now it was too late to take it back and besides Deeks would never miss this opportunity to get something out of her, being as perspicacious as he is.

"Wait, how's that?" – He frowned. – "Have I died and gone to heaven?" – His grin turned into a smirk. – "Can I use this as an evidence in a court?"

"Oh, please…" – Kensi rolled her eyes. – "Really? I just said you are not humble, Deeks."

"No, no, no, you said I have more of 'adorable' than I have of 'humble'. Was that any kind of an indirect and disguised compliment, Kens?"

"No. Why would it be an indirect and disguised compliment?" – Although she didn't realize, she was blushing.

"You tell me." – Deeks smirked slightly.

"I just meant-"

"Wait a second." – He interrupted her. Deeks had just heard a familiar voice coming from the hallway, right outside the room, and it was approaching every second. – "Damn it."

"What? What's wrong, Deeks?"

His face suddenly moved closer to hers, very close in fact, invading her personal space, which made her heart beat faster and her breath to gain a totally new rhythm; his hands were touching her face.

"Remember the favors we just talked about?"

"Yes." – Her voice was a mix of confused and suspicious.

"You said it could be anything, right?"

"Yeah, I did." – She was definitely suspicious now.

"Good, because I need your help right now, Kens. Just play along, ok?"

"Ok, but-" – Kensi couldn't finish her sentence because before she could do so, she was interrupted by a certain blonde guy who kissed her out of a sudden. It was nothing like a passionate kiss, but it was enough to leave her in a shock state; meanwhile, someone approached the door and knocked before opening it and entering the room.

"Marty!" – Said the one who had just entered through the door. The person got surprised and shocked with such sight.

Deeks stopped kissing her and turned around so to face the woman; his hand was holding Kensi's. – "Emily." – He cleared his throat.

"Marty…" – Said Emily, a woman Kensi had never heard of before.

All of them stayed in silence for brief seconds and it was Deeks who broke the ice. – "I- I'm sorry, this is my… Fiancé." – He pointed at his partner; this made both women look at him with a slight 'what-the-hell?' face, though for different motives and reasons.

"Oh…" – Sadness was clear on Emily's voice. – "Hi." – She told Kensi.

"And wha-what are you doing here?" – Deeks asked Emily.

"I came to see a friend of mine, she's here, but it looks like I ended up in the wrong room, sorry. But… I had no idea you were about to get married, that's a first, Marty."

"Well, what can I say? Everything has happened so fast- I found her and then there was a click in my head right after and… I knew she was the one, I knew it was meant to be the moment I saw her." – Deeks spoke as he looked directly into her eyes." – The way Deeks was talking and the way he was looking at Kensi suggested that he was not entirely lying, if lying at all, about these feelings.

"Uau, that's great." – Emily forced a smile. – "And w- why are you here?"

"I- I... I- We..." – He stammered, not knowing what to come up with.

Kensi realized he needed help and started crying; of course it was not for real. – "We have just... Lost our... Baby." – She tried to sound very emotional and credible.

Deeks looked back at her and though the other woman couldn't see it, he narrowed his eyes at Kensi and frowned in shock and taken by surprise, but played along because, after all, he didn't come up with a better idea.

"Yes..." – Kensi's partner changed his attention back to Emily. – "We still can't believe it..." – He got slightly emotional too. – "It's being so hard... Sweetie?" – He said looking at Kensi, who nodded and did the saddest face Deeks had ever seen someone doing, he didn't even think such level of sadness was possible.

"Oh, my God... I had no idea, Marty. Sorry about that, really. I'm very sorry for you two... " – Emily was truly shocked with the situation.

Deeks just nodded in response, trying to stay in character.

"I... Maybe I should go... I think I should leave you alone, now... I- I got to go... I've got to see my friend." – Emily spoke as she was moving towards the door. – "Sorry for your loss, once again... And... Good luck..." – The look in her face was a mixture of angriness, sadness and sort of jealousy.

"Thank you..." – The female agent responded.

"Bye." – Exclaimed the detective.

The moment Emily left, Deeks let go of Kensi's hand and sighed with relief while Kensi cleaned her tears.

"Uau, those tears were quite impressive, Fern, let me tell you. And though you have kind of exaggerated just a little too much, thanks, Kens, you really saved my skin."

"First, who was she?" – Kensi was totally aggressive and as quick as a tiger. – "Second- and listen very careful because this is the first and the last time I'll say this- don't ever... EVER... Do that again." – She was looking at him with a threatening stare.

"Do you want me to answer to the first or the second?" – He was trying to ease the sudden tension that just came between them; she was angry, pissed off, furious even... And he knew it, yet, he tried his luck, but deep down he was certain she wanted to kill him in that precise moment and that his jokes were not going to save him this time.

She didn't say anything in response, only stared at him in a threatening and scary way.

"Kens, she's one of my exes, who's been chasing after me since we broke up and I just can't get rid of her! Maybe now she'll finally stop trying to control all my moves. And, Kensi, you were the one who started with the 'cover kisses' thing, not me. You were the one who kissed me in the first place, remember?"

"Yes, I know that, but we were undercover that time, remember?"

"Why are we having this conversation? Why are you so mad at me?" – The surfer asked innocently.

Kensi stayed in silence for some seconds, increasing the tension.

"Was it that bad, Kens?" – There was a touch of sadness in his voice, enough to break anyone's heart in thousand little pieces with that question.

"Deeks, that's not the point."

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing, just don't do that again."

"Why, Kensi?"

"Because! Alright?!" – Suddenly, Kensi felt pain, as if someone was stabbing her lungs with a knife. – "Oh, my God!" – She started groaning with pain and breathing heavy. This conversation made her too nervous; it was too much for her still fragile lungs to handle.

"Kensi- Kens, sorry- I'm sorry." – Deeks approached and held her hand. – "Kensi, breathe, ok? Stay calm and- and, please, talk to me."

Kensi tried to do so, but it was useless, words wouldn't come out and she was already doing an enormous effort only to breathe.

Deeks, on the other hand, was worried as hell and doing everything he could to help her; he was so nervous he didn't even think about getting a doctor, his first instinct was to touch her face with both hands and move even closer. – "Take it easy, Kens, easy… Easy… That's it. Breathe. Breathe." – He began stroking her face softly.

Kensi's eyes shut, though, she was starting to breathe slowly and calming down her heart beat; The doctor was not necessary, his presence and voice were enough.

"Ok, that's it." – He told his partner, calmly.

When she opened her eyes, she realized how close to her he had got. Surprisingly, she couldn't think about punching him. All she could focus on right now were his baby blue and fiery eyes staring at her own.

Impulsively, Deeks kissed her forehead, relieved, as an instinct reaction. – "Sorry, Kensi…" – He spoke with guilt in his low voice, still very worried. His lips were still close to her forehead.

He was stroking her face so gently that she couldn't help but close her eyes again, and when she did, Deeks's lips approached, almost touching hers.

"Deeks…" – Her weak voice was no louder than a whisper.

And that was when he couldn't fight against that urge anymore; he lost control over himself and simply kissed her again, but this time in a very sweet way and placing every possible passion into that kiss. What was really impressive is that Kensi didn't push nor punch him. Actually, she didn't really know what to do, say or even think.

Unfortunately, this romantic, sweet and cute atmosphere was interrupted by the sound of Deeks's cell phone; they regained consciousness of the world, stopped kissing instantly and Deeks moved backwards.

He, then, took out his cell phone to open the text message he had received, giving both of them time to realize what they had just did.

"It's…" – He cleared his throat, - "It's a message from Ops. Eric and Nell."

"Wha- what do they say?"

Clearly, both were still nervous and embarrassed.

"Uh, that- they, well… Nell said- and Eric… I-"

"Deeks?" – She interrupted him. – "Are you ok?"

Kensi was now starting to get worried about him. He was stammering too much, even being Deeks.

"I… Nothing. I just- nothing. Everything's… Fine. I'm good. Fine. I'm… Great, actually. Why wouldn't I? All good. Yep. I've… Never been better. Really-"

"Deeks." – Kensi cut him off.

"Kensi…" – He suddenly run out of words and sighed, as if gathering courage, before talking again. – "About… About what happened previously… Uh… I-"

"It's ok, we can forget it… Right?"

"But… What if I don't want to?"

"You don't?"

"Do you?"

"Don't you?"

After brief seconds in silence, he answered her. – "Kensi, I don't."

She sighed slowly and thoughtfully. – "Deeks, wherever this conversation leads us… I'm not ready for it."

"I can wait." – He automatically responded with his puppy eyes.

"Thank you." – She said as she avoided his gaze and looked away. – "It's just-"

"I'll wait, Kens." – He interrupted her. – "It's ok. You don't have to explain anything now."

He didn't want to force her to talk against her will; he knew she was out of her comfort zone, and besides, everything was still too "fresh".

Kensi smiled slightly in response and Deeks simply nodded and held her gaze.

**The End of Chapter VI**

Well, guys, next chapter will be that last... And this is definitely not one of my best fics but I have a new one in mind, let me know what you thought of this chapter please! ^-^


	7. Chapter VII - Unjust War

Alright, this won't be the last chapter, I had a few ideas ;) (hope this is good news for everyone)  
Please review, let me now what you think! ^-^

**VII**

**Unjust War**

Although the week passed slowly it felt like a whole year, even with Deeks visiting her every day, the big day had finally arrived. Everyone was looking forward to seeing Kensi again and at the top of her game, stronger than ever.

She arrived at the bullpen and happily greeted her team mates, just as usual, in fact, as if she had never really left.

"Good morning." – She said as she approached her desk so to put down her bag.

"Hey, look who's here!" – Sam smiled, looking up from all his paperwork.

"Just about time!" – Spoke Callen, also very happy to see her again.

"Welcome back, Kensalina." – Deeks exclaimed with his warm smile.

Their reactions were all kinds of great and she could only respond with a wide smile. She really missed them and all this atmosphere, this banter and fun right in the morning. This was her family, and she couldn't possibly imagine a life which wouldn't include them.

"How does it feel?" – G. asked.

"Good." – She had already sat down on her chair. – "At least, it's better than lying in a bed all day and putting up with Mrs. Clarice every 5 minutes. You cannot imagine how unbearable and boring that was."

"What- the old lady G. and I met?" – The older agent inquired.

"Precisely" – Kensi responded.

"Wait- I thought Deeks went there to see you." – Callen slightly frowned.

"He managed the 'unbearable' part."

The blonde detective couldn't help but grin when he heard his partner's words. – "Kensi, Kensi, Kensi… You are such a dramatic person. And Mrs. 'Cat' was such a magnificent nurse." – His grin only resulted in Kensi rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, '_mad_-nificent'." – Muttered the Operation leader.

"Thank you, Callen." – Kensi said.

"Don't worry; I'm on your side, not theirs."

Sam chuckled before speaking again. – "As much as I don't like it, I'm gonna have to agree with the Golden Retriever here."

Deeks looked at Kensi; his smirk returning to his features. – "See? He agrees with the- wait, what?!" – He suddenly frowned and turned his head to look over at Sam.

"Just be glad you're not a mutt anymore. You have a Pedigree now, Deeks." – Said Callen, smiling slightly.

"Look at the bright side, Shaggy, now we can take you to a dog contest." – Kensi exclaimed suggestively, which made Callen and Sam chuckle.

"After the proper intensive training, of course." – G's partner spoke up.

Deeks cleared his throat. – "God, I'm so feeling the love this morning." – He exclaimed sarcastically as he grinned and shook his head.

Kensi couldn't help it, she had to provoke him. – "You wanna play 'fetch', Shaggy? Maybe a Scooby-snack?"

He chuckled. – "Do not mess with the Retriever, little Kensi."

"Or else what- you'll gnaw my slippers?" – Seriously teasing him.

"No, but I can always _fetch_ you a ball of wool." – Deeks said with an absolute annoying smirk.

Before Kensi could even say anything, the other two agents frowned and exchanged a look. Then both faced her with curious and questioning eyes.

"Why do I feel there's a story behind this?" – Inquired G., raising an eyebrow.

"That's a fantastic question, why don't you tell them, Kitty-Kensi?" – Deeks grinned.

"What?!" – Callen narrowed his eyes and laughed.

"Kitty-Kensi?!" – Sam raised his eyebrows.

"It was a just a little, big, huge… Misunderstanding." – She explained slowly.

"Do tell." – G. said.

Kensi sighed loudly. – "Well, Mrs. '_Mad_-nificent'-"

" 'Cat' " – Her partner interrupted her.

"Whatever. Mistook 'Kensi' with… 'Kitty'." – And then the others chuckled.

"Can I _fetch_ you a 'Kit Kat'?" – Deeks grinned.

"Which resulted in stupid and unnecessary comments like this one." – Continued Kensi.

"Come on." – G. then stopped, waiting for Kensi to react, which she did; she looked at him, raising her eyebrows. – "It has some sonority."

"Rhythm." – At Sam's words Deeks chuckled.

"Sort of… Intonation." – The operation leader continued.

"Definitely intonation." – The older agent agreed.

"Intonation." – Deeks whispered, looking straight at his partner's face and provoking her.

Then, out of a sudden, interrupting all the fun, Eric's whistle echoed through the air and caught everyone's attention; the agents and the detective looked upstairs where the technical operator's figure was standing.

"Sorry to interrupt, but grammatical divergences will have to wait."

They all knew what they had to do, so without losing more time they got up from each of their chairs and made their ways upstairs, following Eric.

"Let's go, Hello Kitty." – Deeks deliberately told his partner, who responded in the most obvious way, punching his forearm with her incredible strength and releasing her anger. – "Ahh! Really?"

"Let's go, Retriever." – Kensi exclaimed with a small though steady smirk.

As they entered the Operations room, they took their usual places near the central island. Before Kensi leaned against it, Hetty spoke to her with one of her enigmatic smiles.

"Welcome back, Ms. Blye."

"Thank you, Hetty." – The female agent happily and cordially responded as she made a simple nod.

This said, Deeks spoke up, trying to ease the tension that had just settled down in the room. Above all, he wanted to forget what had happened to Kensi and he didn't want her to remember either, because it had been very painful, not only for her, not only for him, for every member of the team and he just wanted to avoid any possible conversation that could bring their memories back to those torturing moments. So he asked one of his silly questions, the first that came to his mind. – "Alright, Nell, who's dead?"

The feminine half of the 'Dynamic Duo' answered, slightly frowning. – "Uh… No one, actually."

"What? Seriously?! No dead bodies today?" – The surfer got quite surprised; He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head, in fact with no idea his silly question would result in this.

"Nope." – The female analyst muttered.

"Injured people?"

"Hm Hm." – Eric nodded in disagreement.

"Scrapes?"

"The answer is also 'no'." – Nell answered him again.

"Bruises?"

"Mr. Deeks." – Hetty cut him off and called his attention. He immediately turned his head to face the small, though frightful, woman. – "Perhaps you should replace your disturbing astonishment for some probity and alacrity."

At Hetty's words everyone suppressed a smile and tried not to laugh as Deeks got clearly confused. – "Prob…" – He frowned a little.

"Too many letters, Deeks?" – Callen teased him.

"Don't worry, I'll buy you a dictionary for your next birthday." – Kensi followed G.'s idea.

"Maybe you should try one with pictures." – Sam pushed a little more and Deeks's reaction was to simply grin and shake his head; sometimes it's better to not say anything.

Hetty smiled one last time at the detective before changing her attention to the 'Dynamic Duo' and nodding, indicating them to proceed with the briefing.

"Patrick Rogers, former Marine," – Nell pulled up his ID card and his Military record. – "no kids, no wife, no Criminal record, impeccable Military record and honorably discharged two months ago, has been receiving e-mail threats for the past month. This is the fourth and most recent one, received 6 hours ago." – As she spoke she tapped her touch pad making the last e-mail appear on the big screen.

"_The revenge is about to begin. Consequences will be deadly. Be ready_." – The female agent read the e-mail out loud.

"According to some references from the previous e-mails, we think this might be related to a Black Operation Rogers commanded in Iraq, four months ago." – Young Ms. Jones concluded.

"If so, this isn't meant just for him." – Callen realized.

"It's meant for the entire unit in the Black Op." – Sam finished his partner's reasoning.

"How many were they?" – Asked G.

"Apart from Rogers, the unit was composed of five more elements. Meet the crew." – Started Eric as he made a bunch of photos also appear on the big screen. – "Leonard Johnson, David Matthews, Ronald Sanderson, Peter Thompson and James Carter. All of them with impeccable Military records."

"And all honorably discharged, I suppose?" – Deeks asked, now concentrated.

"Hardly." – The female analyst spoke up. – "All of them died during the mission, except for Rogers and Thompson."

"Someone is after them." – G. made his point and left doubts and questions in the air.

"Any luck with the e-mails?" – Kensi inquired, hopefully waiting for Eric to say 'yes' and give them a name or an address.

"I tracked the IP address and apparently the threats were sent from somewhere in Iraq."

"Apparently?" – The Operation leader raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. Whoever is behind this not only has quite good skills as is also using a fake IP and doing everything to make it look like the e-mails were sent from an Iraqi computer and _proxy_."

"Someone is covering his own tracks." – The older agent stated.

"By setting up the enemy." – Callen said, with a very serious and concentrated voice.

"Someone who obviously wants Rogers and Thompson out of the way." – The female agent developed the previous idea.

"Yeah, but why?" – Slight confusion lurking in the detective's voice.

"I don't know for sure." – The moment Hetty's voice was heard every team member looked at the petite figure. – "But I have the feeling this is far more complicated than we all think."

Callen knew Hetty was right. Hetty was always right, and they would have to solve this as soon as possible, before it could bring consequences, bad and unpleasant consequences.

G. turned to the male half of the 'Dynamic Duo'. – "Eric, can you find the real location?"

"I'm still working on it."

After thinking for brief seconds, the operation leader started to speak, as usual, giving specific instructions to every member of the team. – "Alright, Kensi, Deeks-"

"Talk to Thompson. Got it." – Kensi cut him off and then, followed by her uncommon partner, she made her way down stairs.

"Eric, Nell-"

"Addresses on your cell phones." – Said Nell.

"Keep trying to find our threatening e-mails unknown sender's ID and his exact whereabouts." – Exclaimed Eric.

G. made simple nod before _trying _to speak again. – "Sam and I'll-"

"Talk to Rogers." – Sam made question of interrupting him too, which made Callen smile.

"What am I even doing here?"

Everything set up, Callen, Sam and Hetty got out of the Ops room and went downstairs, while the brains sat down on both of their chairs and started tapping incessantly. Silence settled down, only until the technical operator opened his mouth.

"So…" – He stopped for some seconds before continuing to see how Nell reacted, but actually she didn't say anything. – "Kensi's got a nickname."

"Right… 'Kitty-Kensi'." – She said, nonchalantly, totally focused and not taking her eyes off of the computer.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we all had nicknames?" – He said as the idea just crossed his mind, almost talking to himself. – "I mean, I could be… I really have no idea, but you could be… Something like… 'Tinker-Nell'…"

"Tinker-Nell?" – She frowned a little, though not disliking the idea, and only then she looked at Eric.

"Yeah… Just without the wings… And the dress made of leaves…" – Eric answered her, still thinking about the nicknames and staring into nothing, smiling unconsciously.

"Eric." – She tried to bring him back to Earth, but he didn't listen.

"And obviously the fairy dust…"

"Eric!"

"Hm- what?" – He suddenly realized that Nell was talking to him.

She raised her eyebrows. – "The sender's ID."

"Right- um- a- about to be… Discovered." – He cleared his throat and quickly responded, getting back to work as she was just having fun; shaking her head and suppressing a smile while watching him stammer.

Down stairs, outside the world of Ops, Hetty was sitting at her desk, making some phone calls, and Callen went there to talk to her. Something recurrent when they deal with an important and delicate case.

When he approached Hetty's office she had already hung up the phone.

"Yes, Mr. Callen?"

As he looked into the Operations manager's eyes, confusion and curiosity invaded his brain. – "Is everything alright?"

"Giving the circumstances, with someone threatening the lives of two United States Marines, I would say everything is mostly not alright."

"Hetty, you know what I mean."

She took a deep breath. – "Mr. Callen, I don't have the answers for all your questions, but I do know this is very serious and we must find the ones behind this before it all turns into a much worse scenario."

The Operation leader absorbed every word and realized he wouldn't get anything out of Hetty. His reaction was to simply nod slightly, turn around and leave.

Sometimes he really wished he could read minds, only to know what the enigmatic and mysterious small woman was thinking.

As Callen approached Sam they went towards the Challenger, so to talk to Patrick Rogers. Meanwhile, Kensi and Deeks were already on their way to meet with Peter Thompson, and the detective was writing something in a little notebook, which obviously caught his partner's attention.

"What are you doing?" – She asked.

"I, Dear Kitty, am going to start writing down how many times I'm a victim of your instinctive and spontaneous truculence.

"How's that?"

"Truculence."

"That's not even a word, Deeks." – But then she faced him, frowning a little. – "Is it?"

"Apparently, I'm not the only one in need of a dictionary, am I?" – Her only response was to roll her eyes and suppress a smile. – "Don't worry, maybe we can get a discount if we buy it together, or sort of those 'Take two, Pay one' kind of stuff." – He exclaimed with a little smirk.

"Keep pushing and you're gonna run out of ink in a blink of an eye."

"See- now that's just mean. How can you be so brutal to me? I'm adorable, you said it so yourself."

"I never said that."

"Yes, you did, Kensi."

"No, I didn't, I would never say such thing." – But then she remembered that conversation at the hospital. She didn't exactly say he was adorable, she just said 'he had more of adorable than he had of humble', which, Kensi had just realized, ends up being almost the same thing.

"See? Truculence. You can't help it. You know what- you're probably the most brutal woman I've ever been with."

"Slow down, Retriever. First, you've never _been_ with me."

"Touché." – Deeks smirked, imagining how it would be like to actually _be_ with her.

"And what about that girl from the Edison Club?"

"Erin?" – Deeks raised an eyebrow; he took a second to remember her. – "Ok, fair enough, second most brutal woman."

"Anyway, what's your point exactly?"

"Admit it, just admit it, Kensi, you can't be nice to your partner. Not even once."

"What?! That's not true." – She said with an indignant voice, but deep down knowing Deeks was not entirely wrong.

"Right." – He responded in a slight sarcastic tone of voice.

After some silent seconds, Kensi spoke. – "I can be nice to you if I want to." – At that Deeks automatically chuckled. – "Are you doubting?"

"Whatever."

"I can."

"No, you can't." – Despite everything he was shaking his head, trying not to grin and almost laughing; this had suddenly become sort of a challenge. And he was having so much fun.

"Yes, I can." – Now she was getting angry.

"Not possible." – And he couldn't help to tease her and provoke her even more.

"I can be nice- alright, you want me to say something nice?"

"Yeah, I do- right now." – Deeks answered instantaneously, smiling.

"Right now." – She agreed, nodding.

"Bring it on. Praise me, Kens. Show me what you got."

"Fine." – Kensi started to think, as she was also focused on the road.

Almost two minutes had passed and she was taking too long in Deeks's opinion. – "So…?" – He raised an eyebrow. – "I'm waiting."

"I'm thinking. It's not like you have much to praise."

"You just can't resist it, can you?" – He grinned.

"No- Deeks- Ok, sorry. Just… Let me think."

"Alright."

She had no idea what to tell him, she couldn't say he was indeed charming, handsome, adorable and all those things, because then it wouldn't be her, it wouldn't be them and it wouldn't be their thing. Instead it would be unknown territory and she didn't want to go there just yet. So Kensi decided to say the obvious. – "You are funny."

He simply looked at her, raising an eyebrow. – "Really?"

"What?"

"You can do better than that. And plus- you have to at least sound convincing."

"Alright." – She cleared her throat. – "You are a very kind person, Deeks." – It was better, now she was being honest, just not very emotional and sweet. She looked at him to see his reaction. – "How does that sound?"

"I'm not really convinced." – Now he was just messing with her, only to see how far she could go, and he was trying everything not to burst into laugh.

"What- come on!"

"Try again, Kensi." – This made her sigh loudly and roll her eyes. – "Say it like you mean it." – He said, smiling.

Kensi sent him an angry look, but then took a deep breath and calmed herself. She was absolutely certain now he was just messing with her. – "You are the funniest person I've ever met and one of the kindest. You're also a very good friend and an amazing partner. Satisfied?"

"Not really, but it will do."

"Good." – She said as she parked the car near Thompson's place.

"For now." – He smirked before getting out of the car, followed by his partner, who sighed loudly, frustrated, and fought against her urge to punch him in that precise moment.

"Why do I even bother?" – She exclaimed out loud, though she was talking to herself, as they started to walk towards the entrance door side by side.

"Because, let's face it, Kens, you can't imagine your life without me." – This made her chuckle, making those weird little sounds she does. – "Seriously- just think how insanely boring it would be."

"And quiet, peaceful…" – Kensi provoked him, smiling widely.

"Yeah, and who'd be your punching bag, Kitty?"

They kept 'arguing' as they were walking towards the former marine's house.

"Wow, you're right. Haven't thought about that." – The female agent responded with a smile and a touch of surprise in her voice. – "Guess I can't live without you then." – She didn't realize what she was saying until she had already said it and though she did it in a relaxed and sort of joking tone of voice Kensi only hoped that he wouldn't make a big deal out of it, but then again, it's Deeks so of course he would and of course he would push it as much as he could.

They were already in front of the entrance door and Kensi knocked at it. The blonde detective and surfer couldn't help but smirk. – "What did you say?" – Deeks heard perfectly well what Kensi said, he just wanted her to repeat, because right now he was probably one of the happiest men alive; Kensi had just made a huge confession, in her own way, but still, quite a huge confession. She looked at him, surprisingly, with a small warm smile and he simply smiled back at her; Deeks loved when they had these cute moments and Kensi didn't even try to deny a single word. She realized it would be useless, because both knew she'd be lying with all her teeth. – "I guess there's a tiny little drop of affection under all that brutality, after all."

"Hey, now who's being mean?"

Then they just smiled at each other before the man came to open the door; the happy and smiling faces disappeared to give room for serious and professional ones.

"Hello. How can I help you?" – Peter Thompson asked, clearly suspicious.

"Special Agent Blye, NCIS." – She introduced herself as she and Deeks showed him both their badges. – "This is Detective Deeks, LAPD. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Um… Sure. Come in, please." – The marine stepped aside so the two partners could enter the house.

As they started a conversation with Thompson, the other two partners were almost reaching the other marine's house.

Just like Deeks knew Kensi, Sam knew Callen and he could tell something was definitely wrong, even though Callen would make everything to hide that.

"You're gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"I got nothing to tell you."

"You sure?" – Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at his partner.

"Yep, everything's fine."

"Now you sound like Kensi." – He smiled.

After some seconds Callen decided to tell Sam what was concerning him, after all, no one knew him better than his partner. – "It's just something that Hetty said. Or… _Didn't_ say."

"She does that all the time, you should be used to it by now."

"She knows something." – G. continued while he was looking through the car-window. – "And she's not telling us." – He then faced Sam again.

"G., it's Hetty we're talking about, she _always_ knows something she doesn't tell us."

"She said we must solve this before it gets worse."

"What do you think she meant?"

"I don't know. I hate when she does this."

"Trust me, you're not the only one." – The older agent exclaimed as he parked the Challenger in front of Patrick Rogers's house and got out, followed by the Operation leader.

Together they walked towards the entrance door and rang. When no one answered it, they looked at each other, communicating, and each one of them looked through one window.

"Got blood." – Sam informed Callen; concern in his voice. Quickly and carefully, as always, they took out their weapons and on Callen's three he kicked the door.

"Federal Agents!" – Both entered the residence and searched every inch of it. – "Clear."

"Clear."

After realizing there was no one in there but a dead body lying on a white couch they saved their guns and approached the corpse. It was Patrick Rogers. He had been shot right in the chest, resulting in a quick, painful and bloody death.

"It's Rogers." – Callen stated and took a picture with his Smartphone.

"Someone got here first."

"And someone left a message." – The Operation leader suddenly noticed some Arabic words written on the couch with the victim's blood.

Sam read it and then translated out loud. – "_There's more where this came from_." – And then the two partners exchanged a worried look.

Callen simply grabbed his cell phone and called Ops. This was already getting worse and now he was close to understanding what Hetty really meant with her enigmatic and strange phrases.

On the other side, Nell quickly responded. – "Yes, Callen?"

"Rogers is dead. Pull up every and any surveillance footage you can. We need an ID on the killer."

"On it." – The analyst exclaimed.

Then the Operation leader hung up and sent a message to Kensi, informing her on the former marine's death.

"If the threats didn't come from Iraq, this was hardly written by an Iraqi national." – Sam started and after a short pause he continued. – "This doesn't make any sense."

"Wait- Rogers commanded a Black Operation in Iraq." – Callen started his reasoning. – "Him and Thompson were the only ones who survived after the mission."

"If this was just meant to get rid of them, someone could have finished the job a long time ago."

"So why now? And why not just kill them, why the constant threats?"

"Maybe we got it wrong. Maybe someone mentioned the Black Op. only to distract us, to make us think it was related to what happened in Iraq so we believe this was simple revenge from the enemy."

"Exactly." – Callen had just realized. – "This isn't just about revenge, Sam. Whoever it is, is setting up Iraq and trying to turn both countries, the U.S. and Iraq against each other at any and all costs."

"Somebody wants to start a war, G." – Sam frowned; concerning lurking in the older agent's voice.

"Hetty was right. This is gonna get a lot worse."

This said, G. and Sam got out of Patrick Rogers's house and then went into the boatshed direction, hoping that by the time they got there Nell and Eric would have news.

Kensi received the text message and showed it to Deeks, before keeping her cell phone in her pocket and changing her attention back to Peter Thompson.

"I'm sorry to deliver bad news, but… Your friend Patrick Rogers was just found dead."

"Poor man…"

"We're sorry for your loss, but anything you can tell us might be useful." – Deeks said with a very calm voice, though he noticed the man didn't get much of emotional.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about the Black Operation?" – They had already asked him about this and he had explained the mission in a very short way, so Kensi asked gently; she didn't want to upset the marine.

"There's nothing else to tell." – Thompson began, his expression of shock was now gone and they could tell by his tone of voice that he didn't like to talk about that, not a bit, quite understandable for a marine that lost his friends and team mates. – "We were six, four died. And now I'm the only one left." – His eyes were full of anger.

Kensi looked at Deeks and they exchanged a quick look; as if confirming something she was afraid of being the only one suspecting and doubting.

"Alright, we'll keep in touch." – She finally managed to say.

"Ok." – Exclaimed Thompson.

Then Kensi and Deeks got up from the couch they were sitting on and left, actually relieved for leaving such atmosphere and tension. The moment they started walking towards her car Kensi spoke. – "The guy is hiding something."

"You think?"

"I'd bet your life on it."

"Wait- why mine?" – Deeks said before he and his partner entered the car. – "I thought you couldn't live without me, Kitty?" – He grinned.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, now regretting what she had said. – "Fine, I'd bet my life on it."

"And then who would punch me?" – Deeks raised his eyebrows.

Kensi sighed and supressed a smile. - "You're not helping, Deeks."

He only smiled back at her and then they started making their way to the boathouse, where they'd meet with Callen and Sam to discuss the case and the new details. The whole team was now aware that this case, as Hetty had said previously, was far more complicated than they all thought and all they wanted was to solve it as soon as possible and the best they could.

**The End of Chapter VII**


End file.
